


Just Another Day At Wayford

by Sarahwhit11



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work, Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Aliens, Chicago, Coma, Evil squirrels, F/M, Kidnapping, Random - Freeform, Teen Romance, Temporary Amnesia, Zombies, flying ninja moose, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahwhit11/pseuds/Sarahwhit11
Summary: This is a story that I wrote when I was in high school. It's mostly inside jokes, dreams I had, or just general insanity, but I'm weirdly proud of it. I hope you all like it, but if you don't, that's fine too. Let me know if you catch any errors! I don't own any of the characters from Doctor Who and all references to that and to Starkid belong to them.
Relationships: Katherine Douglas/Aaron Wilson





	1. Let's Start At The Very Beginning, A Very Good Place To Start

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was actually originally written as a short story for my Irish Literature class!

It was community time, a time of day when the entire student body gathered to hear announcements and other information about the next few days of school. The students were moving towards the auditorium in their typical mob-like group. As usual, announcements started five minutes later than they were supposed to. Patrick Donoghue was student council president, he was no Molly Graham who had been the student council president the year before, but he did the job as best he could. There were no major announcements that day, so the students were released early to have some free time before their next class. Wayford was a private school in a small city in Southern Michigan, it was very different in that their scheduling of classes changed each day. Community time and Lunch were the only two periods that didn’t change daily. There were 7 periods, labeled A-G, that rotated daily and the schedule repeated weekly. The schedule was designed to keep students from falling into a cycle and getting overly bored with their schoolwork. If there was one thing the students at Wayford were not, it was bored. 

Outside, the snow had just begun to fall, the sky was gray, and the wind only enhanced the cold air. A typical Wednesday in February for their town. There was a storm coming and everyone was hoping that there was going to be a snow day tomorrow, but it was very unlikely because they lived in Michigan and the city was prepared for large amounts of snow. Katherine was staring out the window, her mind elsewhere, as freshman walked past her in the Science Wing hallway. 

“Staring off into space again?” asked Christine as she nudged Katherine with her arm. 

“What? Oh, yeah, my bad.” she replied as she turned away from the window. 

“Where were you this time?” Christine questioned. 

“Back at camp, three or four summers ago. Back when everything was easier.” Katherine explained as they began to walk towards the main hallway. 

“Yeah, I don’t blame you.” she commented. “Hey, there’s Aaron. Go say hi!”

“Nah, he’s with his friends. He won’t even notice I’m there.” Katherine sighed. 

That was her usual reaction to Christine telling her to talk to Aaron, even though inside her stomach was doing flips. Most of the time Katherine loved talking to Aaron, but not so much when his friends were around. Aaron and Katherine had just met this year; their friend Kevin introduced them while on a field trip back in September. Right away she knew that they were going to be friends, for the first time ever she was instantly comfortable around someone that she had just met. Katherine was an extremely shy person, at least when she first met people. 

“Hey guys!” exclaimed Renee, Katherine’s quiet yet totally awesome friend. 

“Hey Renee!” answered Katherine and Christine. 

“What are you guys talking about?” she questioned. 

“Nothing!” Katherine, out of reflex, responded. 

“Aaron.” Christine said while giving Katherine a ‘What’s up with you today?’ look. 

“Ah, that explains Katherine’s reaction.” Renee said. 

They laughed and headed to class. On her way to class, Katherine ran into Helga and Olga, two of Aaron’s friends. 

“Hey Katherine.” They said when they saw her walking towards them. 

“Hey Helga. Hey Olga.” she replied. 

That was the extent of their conversation, as usual. They hadn’t gotten along well when Katherine first started hanging with Aaron but they’d been putting up with each other, for the most part. She considered stopping to talk to them for a few minutes or so, to avoid going to History for as long as possible, but she decided to keep walking. 

Later that day, at the beginning of lunch, Katherine saw Aaron standing by his locker.

“Chicken fajitas for lunch again today.” she said. 

“Yeah, they really need to start having better lunches.” Aaron said as he put his Biology book in his backpack. 

“Or at least some real chicken.” Katherine replied with a slight smile on her face. 

They laughed, it was a running joke with the students that the chicken served in the cafeteria wasn’t real chicken. Aaron zipped his backpack, stood up, and smiled. 

“Yeah, they should, ready to go?” he asked. 

Katherine nodded and they walked towards the cafeteria, talking about which lunches were actually edible. After they got their food, Katherine headed to her group and Aaron went up to the Junior Commons to sit with his friends. 

“I saw you talking to Aaron.” Christine said in a slightly teasing voice. 

“Yeah, what about it?” Katherine replied. 

“Nothing, I’m just happy that you’re talking to him again.” she stated as she took a bite of her chicken fajita.

“Me too, I hate not talking to him. He’s so funny and he doesn’t even try!” Katherine said. 

“Why don’t you tell him that?” Christine questioned. 

“Because that would be really awkward.” she replied. 

Just then, lunch ended and everyone ran off to class. It was F period, Katherine had a free period with her very comical friend Michelle. They always sat down in the chairs by the auditorium because it was a lot quieter than the library or the Junior Commons. Michelle usually reads while Katherine attempts to do Spanish homework. 

“Did you get your homework done?” Michelle asked as they walked towards Katherine’s locker at the end of the period. 

“Yeah, I did, thank god.” Katherine replied as she turned to go to her locker and Michelle turned to go the other way to physics. 

“Hey Aaron, what class did you have?” questioned Katherine when she saw him by his locker. 

“Biology, you?” Aaron said as they began to walk down the Science Wing hallway. 

“Free period. It’s D period right?” 

“Yup, I have Spanish.” 

“Me too. Worst class ever, I can’t wait till next year.” 

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t have to take Spanish next year because this is my third year of Spanish.” 

“Lucky you, I hate Spanish.”

“Doesn’t everybody?”

Aaron laughed in agreement and Katherine smiled, not because it was funny, but because he was smiling at her. 

Spanish seemed to last forever, but it was worth it because after school Katherine got to spend thirty minutes talking to Aaron. She couldn’t stop smiling, it was like her gray world was suddenly full of color. It was that moment when she realized just how much she truly cared for Aaron. He must have realized it too because he hugged her, which is very out of character for him. They just stood there for a while, hugging, they both knew that hug meant more than words could ever describe. She stepped back, almost like something was pulling her away from him. He looked at her like all he wanted to do was grab her arms, pull her close, hug her, and never let go. All her life, the only thing she ever truly wanted was for someone to look at her like that, but in that moment, all she wanted to do was run away. She had been hurt so many times in the past, that the idea of letting someone else into her heart terrified her. 

“I can’t.” she whispered as tears began to roll down her cheek.

He stepped towards her, she stepped back. Tears were still rolling down her face and she could see the tears building up in his eyes. It broke her heart to know that she was hurting him but she also knew that she could never be what he deserved. 

“I’m sorry.” She cried in a voice so soft that Aaron almost couldn’t hear her. 

“Me too.” he replied in an equally quiet voice. “We can still talk though, can’t we? Be friends?” he asked as he stood there looking at her, with his deep brown eyes that she had spent so much time gazing into. 

“Absolutely.” she said, trying really hard to smile. 

“Good, friends it is.” Aaron said. He half-smiled, turned, and walked away. 

“Friends.” she whispered as she started crying again.

Just as she started crying, Christine and Renee walked up. They saw the whole thing happen from where they were sitting, working on homework. After standing there for about a minute, Christine and Renee threw their arms around Katherine and stood there hugging her until she stopped crying. The three of them walked to the Arts Wing arm-in-arm and stood by the doors waiting for their parents to pick them up. Katherine knew that none of the unpleasant moments in life mattered, the only thing that mattered was that she was standing there with two of her best friends in the world. 


	2. Whenever I See Your Smiling Face

Katherine cried from the moment she got home until she eventually fell asleep around 3am. The next day was almost as bad as the day before. Every time she saw Aaron she would start crying. 

“It’s gonna be ok Katherine.” Christine said as she put her arm around Katherine to comfort her. 

“How do you know?” Katherine replied. 

“I just do.”

“That’s a stupid reason.”

Christine hugged her again and they started walking towards the choir room. It was A period, so they had choir class with Mr. Forrester. He handed out a new song called “Your Smiling Face” by James Taylor. 

“I love this song!” Katherine exclaimed as she instantly started smiling. 

“I told you everything’s gonna be ok.” Christine replied with a big smile on her face. 

Choir went well and by the time class was over, Katherine was feeling much better. Until, of course, she walked out of the choir room. Standing outside, was Aaron. 

“You’re avoiding me.” he said. 

“Way to state the obvious.” Christine said as she walked up behind Katherine, who was frozen in place. 

“I wasn’t talking to you Christine,” he replied. “Katherine, please talk to me.”

Katherine shook her head as she started to cry. “I can’t,” she cried, “I just can’t.” 

“Don’t say that.” Aaron whispered as he moved towards her.

He walked towards Katherine until he was less than a foot away from her. Katherine just stood there, she couldn’t move. It was almost like he’d hypnotized her and she couldn’t break free. 

“Ignoring me won’t make me go away.” whispered Aaron as he put his hand on her arm. “I care about you too much. I know you think that you’re not good enough for me, but being around you makes me happier than I’ve ever been. You understand me in a way that nobody else does and I’ve completely fallen for you. Do you think we could give this a chance? Give us a chance?” 

“I...” Katherine started to say, but she got cut off when Aaron pulled her in and hugged her. 

“AWWW!” chimed Christine, Kevin, Michelle, and Lulu who were all standing a few feet away watching them. 

Katherine and Aaron started laughing. She looked up at him and nodded her head yes, he smiled back at her. 

“I’m not letting go.” he said, pulling her closer. 

“Good” she sighed as she buried her face in his chest. 

Aaron smiled and put his head on hers, wrapped his arms around her, and they just stood there. 

“Guess what!” Jeff screamed as he ran down the Arts Wing hallway. 

“Shut up!” yelled Christine, Kevin, Michelle, and Lulu, angry at him for interrupting Katherine and Aaron’s ‘epic love story moment’.

Aaron and Katherine stopped hugging, turned, and glared at Jeff. 

“What?” they said in an annoyed tone. 

“I’M GOING TO VERONA!” Jeff excitedly screamed at the top of his lungs. Verona was the name of a boarding school in the northern part of Michigan’s lower peninsula, designed specifically for people who were talented in the arts. 

Everyone started at Jeff in complete shock, nobody knew how to respond without freaking out.

“WHAT!?!?!” Katherine screamed, she looked like she had just gotten her heart ripped out of her chest. 

“I’m going to Verona?.” Jeff repeated, confused as to why everyone looked so shocked. 

Katherine took off running out of the Arts Wing, Aaron chased after her. 

“Way to go.” Christine said and she ran past Jeff to chase after Katherine, “you made her cry.” 

They ran after Katherine until she stopped in the back of the Science Wing. She was crying, Aaron and Christine threw their arms around her and hugged her. She couldn’t stop crying, 20 minutes passed and she was still crying. Finally, Christine couldn’t stand seeing Katherine cry anymore, gave Aaron a look, and ran out of the Science Wing. 

“Don’t worry,” Aaron said, “she’s coming back.”

“Jeff!” Christine yelled, as she ran towards the Auditorium, “What the hell is wrong with you?!?” She came to a stop in front of him and smacked him over the head.

“What are you talking about?” Jeff replied. 

“You made Katherine cry and you’re not even doing anything to fix it!” 

“It’s not my fault that she’s upset!”

“Hell yes it is! You’re the one that didn’t talk to her for 3 weeks then told her that you’re not coming back next year!” 

“I thought she’d be happy for me, I finally found an escape from my family.” 

“Of course she’s happy for you. That’s why she’s crying!”

“What? That makes no sense!”

“She’s crying because she’s not sure how to feel. She’s happy that you found your escape but she’s depressed because her BEST FRIEND is leaving and she’s afraid that she’ll never see you again!” 

After realizing how big of a jerk he was, he took off running towards the Science Wing. He skidded to a stop and walked towards Katherine. Aaron stepped back, Jeff walked up, and hugged her. 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what?” she replied, tears still rolling down her face. 

“For being such an idiotic jerk,” he said, “I’m too oblivious for my own good.” 

“You got that right.” Katherine said as she stopped crying and smiled. 

Katherine stopped hugging Jeff and took a step back. “You know I’m not ok with this right?” she stated. 

“I know.” Jeff replied.

Aaron, Jeff, and Katherine walked out of the Science Wing and were heading to the Library when they ran into Helga and Olga. They were running away from Kevin because they took his mp3 player again. 

“Hey guys!” Olga said as he ran past them.

“Hey Olga!” they replied.

“I DO EXIST!!!” Helga yelled as he ran past. 

Katherine and Aaron laughed but Jeff didn’t get why it was so funny.

“Give me back my mp3 player!” Kevin demanded. 

“Never!” they yelled as they continued to run down the main hallway. 

B period was next, Katherine had and Renee had Precalculus with Mr. Dean. They were a little late to class, but when they walked in, class hadn’t started yet. Lulu and Mr. Dean were acting crazy as usual, they were playing a game where one person mirrored the other person. When class finally started, he was talking about absolute values.

“Always isolate the absolute value.” explained Mr. Dean. 

“It’s like crack!” exclaimed Lulu.

“Yes! It’s crack! Isolate it!” responded Mr. Dean. 

As class continued, the joke got crazier. ‘Isolate the crack’ became ‘don’t distribute the crack’, and by the end of class everyone had a new favorite inside joke. 

“Do your homework guys!” said Mr. Dean as they all walked out of class. “And don’t distribute the crack!”

“We won’t!” they replied, laughing as they left. 

“I love that class.” Katherine said while walking to Renee’s locker.

“So do I.” Renee replied while unlocking her locker.

Just then, Aaron ran up behind Katherine and put his hands around her waist. 

“Hey beautiful,” he said.

“Hey Aaron.” she replied as she put her hands on his. 

“If you two get any cuter, I’m gonna puke.” Renee said as she closed her locker. 

Laughing, they all walked down to the auditorium, because Aaron had Hairspray rehearsal and Katherine and Renee had conditioning. Since it was Thursday, the workout leader didn’t show up again, as he had a tendency to skip on Thursdays.

“Do you think he’s ever going to show up again?” Katherine said as they were packing up their stuff. 

“He’ll probably come on the last day.” stated Renee as she stood up.

“Yeah, that’s gonna suck.” she replied. 

Renee nodded her head in agreement. They walked over to the area outside the auditorium to watch Hairspray rehearsal. Once again, they were doing the “Nicest Kids In Town” scene. 

“Aaron’s in this scene!” Katherine exclaimed.

The music started and the cast came on stage. It wasn’t long before they messed up and had to start over. This happened a few times before they finally got it right. After they finished, Aaron ran out of the auditorium and over to Katherine and Renee.

“What did you guys think?” he asked.

“It’s getting better!” they replied. 

He hugged Katherine and ran back into the auditorium. 

The next day...

“It’s finally Friday!” Katherine exclaimed.

“Oh my gosh, I know right!” Christine said. “So, do you and Aaron have any plans this weekend?” 

“I don’t know.” she replied, “I should probably ask him about that.” 

“Yeah you should.” stated Christine, “Well now’s your chance, he just walked in!” 

Katherine ran over to Aaron and put her hands over his eyes. “Guess who!” she said. 

“Hmmm, my gorgeous amazing girlfriend?” he replied.

“Nope!” she exclaimed.

“Yes it is!” he said as he turned around and his arms around her. “My gorgeous amazing girlfriend.”

“Darn, you caught me.” she responded as she hugged him.

“So what are you doing tomorrow night?” he asked.

“Going to the Valentines dance with Michelle and Renee. Why?”

“Tell them you’ll meet them there, I’m taking you out to dinner.”

“Really!” 

“Yes really!”

“That’s so exciting! I have to go tell Christine!”

She hugged him again and ran out of the Science Wing to find Christine.

“Christine! Christine! Christine!” Katherine screamed as she ran down the hallway. 

“KATHERINE! KATHERINE! KATHERINE!” Christine screamed back.

“Guess what!!!” 

“No, just tell me!” 

“Aaron’s taking me out to dinner before the dance tomorrow!”

“That’s so exciting!”

“I know right!”

“What are you gonna wear???”

“I have no idea.”

“Let’s go shopping tomorrow afternoon!”

“Yeah! Shopping!”

They ran off to find Michelle and Renee to invite them to go shopping with them. 

Later, during History, Katherine got called down to Dr. Healey’s office. Apparently her friend Will had gotten in a car accident and was in a coma. She started crying and ran out of the office and into the library, because Aaron spent his free period there.

“What’s wrong?!?!?” he asked as he ran into his arms. 

Katherine was so upset that she couldn’t even speak. It took Aaron 20 minutes to calm her down enough to tell him what happened. He came close to crying too, just because she was crying. 

“This isn’t happening,” she thought as Aaron hugged her. “it can’t be, it just can’t be. Will can’t be hurt, not Will, he’s only 18. In a coma, seriously? No, it has to be a joke, I mean, he’s Will.” 

Luckily, Jeff walked in and saw Katherine crying. He ran over, Aaron told him what happened, and Jeff did the one thing that he knew would make her feel better, he ran and got Michael Williams. As weird as that seems, Michael is the only person who can always make Katherine smile because they’ve known each other for almost 7 years. 

“Michael! Come quick!” Jeff yelled as he ran into the Senior Commons. 

“What’s happening?” Michael replied. 

“Just come with me and I’ll show you!”

“Ok, I’m coming!”

They ran into the library, where Katherine was still crying, Michael ran over and gave her a hug. Aaron told him what happened and he hugged her again.

“Katherine, I know that the world seems bad right now but I would like you to know that we, your good friends, are here for you during this time of sadness.” Michael said, in his usual Michael way.

Katherine smiled, “Thanks Michael.”

Her mom came to pick her up from school, they were leaving for North Carolina the next day, which meant missing the Valentines dance. Aaron and Jeff walked her out to the car and informed her mom that they wanted to go with them. 

“That’s so sweet!” Mrs. Douglas, Katherine’s mom, said. “Of course you two can come with us!”

The three of them got in the car and drove back to the Douglas’s house. In the morning, Katherine woke up before her alarm even went off. 

“Maybe it was just a dream,” she thought, “I hope it was just a dream.”

“Katherine, it’s time to get up!” he mom called from downstairs. “We have to stop by Aaron and Jeff’s houses before we go to the airport.”

“Damn, it wasn’t a dream.” she said quietly as she started to get out of bed. As she stood up, a giant pile of tissues fell onto the floor. “Geez, how long was I crying last night?” she wondered as she stepped over the tissues and walked around her bed. 

Later, at the airport, all three of them were sitting next to each other on the plane. Jeff sat by the aisle, Aaron sat in the middle, and Katherine sat by the window. After flying for around an hour and a half, they landed in North Carolina. They immediately went to the hospital to see Will. At the hospital, Will’s parents told them that Will was still in a coma but he hasn’t gotten any worse. Katherine walked into his hospital room.

“It’s like a dream, like none of this is real.” Thought Katherine, “God, he doesn’t even look like himself.”

She walked up to the side of his bed, sat down in the chair, and started crying. “Will, you can’t die, ok? You just can’t. You’re only 18 years old, you have your whole life ahead of you. I mean, you’re my best friend in the whole world. You’re more than that, you’re like my twin. Will, you were born the day before me, and you’ve held it over me for our entire lives. But, I’ve always looked up to you. You are way better than me in so many ways. You can’t die, you just can’t.” she sobbed as she put her head down on his bed. Then she felt a hand on hers, she looked up, and Will was smiling at her. “Will!” she screamed as she jumped up and hugged him.

“Hey Katherine, what are you doing here?” he asked as he sat up. 

“Visiting you of course! You were in a freaking coma!” she replied. 

“I was? What happened? The last thing I remember is driving back to school after lunch.” 

“You were in a car accident. Apparently some idiot ran a red light and hit you dead on. Your car is totally destroyed.” 

“That sucks. I love that car.”

Just then the doctor came in with Will’s parents.

“I told you he would get better when Katherine got here.” Will’s dad, Mr. Allen, said. “Ever since they were little, they were always happier, and healthier, when they were together.”

“Well, that’s just how ‘twins’ are.” Will said as he smiled jokingly at Katherine. 

She just looked at him and smiled. They spent the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday hanging with Will, as he got to know Aaron and Jeff better. After Katherine was absolutely sure that Will was ok, they all went home. The next week went by without any drama, soon it was the next Monday. 


	3. I Wish That I Could Wake Up With Amnesia

Katherine was happy to see that nothing at school had changed. Everything and everyone was just as crazy as when they left. In history, she was playing solitaire on her iPod as usual, when her friend J.T. started talking to her. 

“Hey Katherine, guess what!” he exclaimed.

“What J.T.?” she replied without even looking up from her game. 

“I’m going to go ask Mr. Gillies if I can get a drink of water, jump out the window, walk around, and then walk back into class.” He explained while moving his hands around to show where he was going.

“Good luck with that J.T.” she answered, still not looking up from her game. 

Then J.T. stood up, walked over to the window, opened it, sat on the windowsill, looked over at Katherine, and jumped out. Luckily, Mr. Gillies’s classroom was on the first floor. 

The room went dead silent. 

“Did J.T. just jump out the window?” questioned Mr. Gillies.

The entire class burst out laughing, especially after he stood up and walked away from the building. About two minutes later, J.T. walked back into the classroom like nothing happened. Once again the entire class started laughing and talking about how completely insane he is. 

“I wonder how Will’s doing.” Katherine thought to herself as she walked to Physics. “I hope he’s better. Do I have a Physics test today? No, thank God, it’s tomorrow. I’m probably going to fail again.”

Having Physics for a long period meant doing labs. Katherine worked with Jeff and J.T. as usual. 

“So what are we doing?” J.T. questioned. 

“J.T., we’re doing labs, like we do every long period.” Katherine replied. “Jeff put the guitar down, we have work to do.”

He put the guitar down, because he knew better than to not listen to Katherine, and they started working. Seventy minutes, and several distractions later, class was over and it was community time. For once they actually had free time. Katherine was sitting in her usual spot down by the auditorium when Aaron found her.

“Here you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He said as he walked over and sat down in the chair next to her. 

“I’m almost always sitting down here.” She replied, looking up from the book she was reading. 

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Good. It’s more fun when you’re down here.”

“Oh yeah? Well I’m glad you find me so entertaining.” 

“It’s not so much that, as I just like being around you.”

“I know the feeling.” Aaron smiled.

Katherine smiled back at him, she was thinking about how lucky she is to have such an amazing boyfriend. Aaron stood up, walked over to her, and kissed her forehead. She just watched him, thinking about how much she loves the way his top lip sticks out and how completely adorable it is. He put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, their eyes locked, and for a moment it felt like time stopped. The next moment would remain in Katherine’s memory forever, Aaron kissed her. It was the single greatest moment of her entire life. He sat down in the chair with her, she put her legs over his, and laid her head on his chest. 

“I wish time would just stop and this moment could last forever.” Katherine said quietly.

“So do I, this is definitely perfect.” Aaron replied. 

They just sat there for a while, well until community time was over. Aaron walked her to class and told her that he would see her during lunch, just in case he didn’t see her after class.

Later that day, while on her way to lunch, Katherine fell down the stairs after being tripped by an evil squirrel named Adam. Everything went black. 

“Why does everything hurt?” wondered Katherine as she slowly started to wake up. She looked around, only recognizing about half of the people in the room. 

“She’s waking up!” Helga and Olga exclaimed.

“What happened? Where am I? Who are you?” Katherine questioned Christine with a very confused look on her face. “Christine what’s going on?!?”

Everyone turned and looked at the doctor, hoping that he would tell them what’s going on. 

“She has amnesia, but there’s no way of knowing how much she remembers.” The doctor explained. 

“Thank you Dr. Walker.” Michelle said as she turned back towards Katherine. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Christine asked.

“Being at Cedar Point for Choir Camp, Jeff wasn’t talking to me again but I didn’t know why.” She replied. 

“That was this past summer.” Jeff said.

“So basically, she doesn’t remember anything from this school year.” Aaron stated, as he looked at Helga, Olga, and Kevin.

“I don’t know who these guys are but the one right next to me is really cute.” Katherine thought as she looked around the room. She couldn’t help but wonder why everyone looked so worried. So she hit her head, big deal. It’s probably only been like a week or so. “What day is it?” she asked. 

“February 24th, 2011” Dr. Walker replied. 

“FEBRUARY 24th?!?!?” she yelled, “How the hell is it already February 24th???”

“Yes, it’s February 24th” Dr. Walker said, “You’ve been unconscious for three days.” 

“I think we have some introductions to do.” Michael said as he stood up on the chair he was sitting in.

Renee leaned over to Michelle and whispered, “When did Michael get here?” 

“I have no idea.” Michelle replied. 

“Ok, so that nice looking boy next to you is Aaron, he’s your boyfriend.” Michael said.

“I can live with that.” Katherine stated, smiling up at Aaron.

“The boy next to him is Helga, he’s on first.” said Michael while pointing at Helga.

“No! Who’s on first!” Helga exclaimed. 

Everyone laughed except Katherine, she was just confused. 

“The guy next to Helga is Olga, he’s really funny and teases Kevin with you.” Michael continued. “Oh and that’s Kevin, he tends to get on peoples nerves.”

“Hey!” Kevin exclaimed, he was slightly offended.

“And you know everyone else, right?” said Michael hopefully.

“Yeah, I know everyone else.” Katherine replied. 


	4. Chicago! Chicago! It's A City That's Exciting! It's A City That's Inviting! It's A City For A Woman Just Like Me!

The next few days were stressful for everyone. They were all trying to bring Katherine up to speed on everything that she had forgotten. It was chaotic because they were getting ready for the Band and Choir trip to Chicago that was less than a week away. Katherine adapted well but she was still pretty out of it most of the time. 

In Chicago, they all went to a museum that had a huge dinosaur exhibit. Aaron and Katherine walked around together all day, just talking and getting to know each other again. 

“Did that T-Rex just move?” questioned Olga. 

“Haha, very funny Olga.” Helga answered. 

Just then, one of the giant dinosaur models came alive and swallowed Kevin. 

“Oh my God! Kevin just got eaten by a dinosaur!” Aaron yelled.

“Did you just say, got eaten by a dinosaur?” Katherine said, smiling at Aaron. 

“DINOSAURS DO EXIST!” Helga screamed. 

“Michelle! Helga’s DO exist!” Katherine yelled.

Everyone froze, turned, and looked at Katherine. Then they all ran over and started hugging her. 

“Katherine got her memory back!” they yelled. 

“Look! Over there!” Michelle exclaimed while pointing up and to the right.

“Look over there! It’s a Mouerky stained-glass window!” Renee exclaimed while pointing in the opposite direction. 

“Look over there! It’s a small child eating a popsicle!” exclaimed Helga while pointing across the room. 

“Hey! You’re not supposed to eat in museums!” Olga stated.

“Shut up you idiots! It’s a flying ninja moose!” yelled Michelle as she pointed at the moose flying through the air. 

Within seconds, the moose was attacking the T-Rex model with its ninja sword. After cutting the dinosaur into many pieces, the ninja moose successfully saved Kevin.

“Kevin! I’m so glad you’re ok!” Katherine said as she ran over to him. “I wonder where that ninja moose came from.” she thought as she turned to thank the ninja moose. 

Before she could turn around, the ninja moose was gone. They all stood there in complete amazement for what felt like hours, but was actually a few minutes. The rest of the Chicago trip ran smoothly, for the most part. Kevin got on everyone’s nerves, as usual, while Aaron and Katherine were literally inseparable. She got really excited when she found Chip and Dale stuffed animals at the Disney Store. 

“Will is gonna love these.” She thought as she walked towards the checkout line. “My best childhood memories are from watching Chip ‘N Dale Rescue Rangers with Will.” 

Later that day, after explaining her excitement over Chip and Dale, she texted Will. 

“Heyyy! So I’m in Chicago on a school trip and you’ll never guess what I bought today!” she exclaimed through a text message.

“Haha what?” Will replied.

“Chip and Dale stuffed animals from the Disney store!!! I saw them and freaked out because they reminded me of when we were little!”

“That’s awesome!”

“I know right!”

Their conversation continued on like that for a while, just like old times.

“Who are you texting?” Aaron asked as he sat next to Katherine on the bus.

“Will” she replied, looking up from her phone. 

“Cool, say hey for me.”

“Will do.” She smiled, “Aaron’s so cute,” she thought to herself as she continued texting. “Will’s hotter though.” She stopped; she couldn’t believe that she’d just thought that. “Well he is, but nobody can know I think that, Aaron would be crushed, oh god I’m a terrible person, what am I gonna do???” she wondered as she put her phone away.

“Done with Will?” Aaron asked as he took out one of his headphones.

“What? Oh! Yeah, he’s doing homework.” 

“Cool, wanna listen to my music with me?” 

“Sure” she said as she moved close to him, put in a headphone, and put her head on his shoulder. “Aaron is my boyfriend, I love him, and Will’s just my best friend.” She thought as she held Aaron’s hand in hers. “This is the way it’s supposed to be.”

Soon Katherine was sleeping. Her head on Aaron’s shoulder, his arm around her while holding her hand, and his head resting on hers. They looked as if they had just come out of a romance movie, and yet, they were not as perfect as they seemed. 

_ “Katherine? Is that you?” A voice said from across the room. _

_ “Will?” Katherine replied, “What are you doing here?” _

_ “I came to see you, because I missed you.” _

_ “I missed you too but, where’s Aaron?” _

_ “Don’t worry about him, he’s with the rest of your group. They’re all getting dinner.” _

_ “Shouldn’t I be with them? Won’t they worry about me?” _

_ “No, they know you’re here, they think you’re with family, but that doesn’t matter.” _

_ “Ok, I guess. Wait, I still don’t understand why you’re here.”  _

_ “I already told you.” He stepped closer to her. “I missed you.” He put his hand on her arm.  _

_ “But I…” _

_ Will pulled her in and hugged her. “I just really wanted to be with you.”  _

_ Katherine’s knees felt weak, like she could collapse at any moment. “Aaron.” She whispered as if to remind Will that she had a boyfriend. _

_ “Forget about him for now, just live in the moment.” He said as he pulled her closer.  _

_ She got chills up her spine and all the way down to her toes; she looked up at him, while running her fingers through his thick brown hair, and just gazed into his deep blue eyes.  _

_ He kissed her.  _

_ “NO!” She said as she pushed him away. “I have a boyfriend that I love and I’d never do anything to hurt him! You’re one of my best friends and I love you like a brother, but that’s all it will ever be.”  _

_ “Katherine…” Will started.  _

“Katherine wake up!” Aaron whispered as he nudged her arm.

It was all a dream. 

“I’m awake, I’m awake.” She replied, slightly relieved that it was just a dream.

“What were you dreaming about?” he asked.

“Will” she answered, without thinking. “Uh…I mean…about the day Will was in a coma. 

“Oh, cool” he said, while packing up his stuff. 

“Thank god.” She thought, as she smiled at him and put her hand on his back. “He bought it.”

They were home from the Chicago trip and it was finally Spring Break.

“So, what are you guys doing for break?” Katherine asked as she and her friends got their stuff from under the bus.

“Florida!” Renee exclaimed.

“Me too!” Aaron said as he high-fived Renee.

“Home then a cruise!” Helga yelled from the other end of the bus. 

“Not sure yet.” Olga and Kevin stated as they reached for their bags.

“Home and college trips, but mostly just sleep!” Michelle explained.

“Me too! Yay sleep!” Katherine replied while high-fiving Michelle. “Michelle, you mom’s here!”

“Ok, thanks!” she said as she hugged everyone goodbye. “See you guys soon!”

“Bye Michelle!” They yelled as she ran over to her mom’s car. 

They all sat outside, laughing and reminiscing about all the good, and not so good, times they had in Chicago. Soon it was just Aaron and Katherine. Katherine’s dad was late, as usual, and Aaron’s mom had to wait for everyone to leave. 

“Sorry my dad is so late Ms. Wilson.” Katherine said.

“It’s no problem Katherine, really.” She replied. “Aaron, I’m going to go check something with Mr. Forrester.”

“Ok mom.” Aaron said as he moved closer to Katherine on the bench. “I’m glad your dad’s late, I’m gonna miss you over break.”

“Me too.” She held his hand. “I wish I could go to Florida with you.”

“Me too.” He moved a piece of hair out of her face and his hand brushed her face. “Why so sad?”

“I’m not sad.” she lied. She knew that she couldn’t tell him the truth without telling him about Will. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She faked a smile as she looked up at him and stared into his brown eyes.

Aaron leaned in and kissed her, Katherine felt her stomach flip. She loves Aaron, she’s supposed to be with him, but she can’t help but wonder if she should be with Will. She leaned against Aaron, his arm around her, he kissed her forehead, and they just sat there until her dad came to get her. 


	5. Before I Spring Breakdown, Just Thinking About All Our Good Times Together

When she finally got home, she had a bunch of new text messages from Will. She smiled as she read them, while remembering the dream that she had on the bus. 

“I miss him.” She whispered to herself. 

Just then, her phone rang, it was Will. Katherine shrieked with excitement, “Hello?” she said. 

“Hey Katherine! It’s Will!”

“Heyy Will! What’s up?” 

“Just wanted to say hi, ‘cause I miiiiiss you.” 

She could tell he was smiling, “I miss you too.” 

“How are things with Aaron?” asked Will. 

“Great, except I had a really weird dream that you were in love with me.” Katherine said to herself in her head, but to answer Will she just said, “Great.” 

“That’s awesome.” Will replied half-heartedly. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Hey Katherine…”

“Yeah Will?”

“Look outside.”

“Why.”

“Just do it.”

She sighed, “Fiiine.” Katherine got up, looked outside, and there, standing on her front lawn, was Will. “OH MY GOD!” she screamed. She ran outside and ran into Will’s arms. 

“Surprise!” he whispered as he pulled her closer. 

“What are you doing here?!?” 

“I already told you, I missed you!” 

Katherine smiled, hugged him tighter, and said “I missed you too.” 

“Katherine?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why are you shivering?”

“Because it’s freezing out here and I’m not wearing shoes!” 

“For the love of...you dork” Will laughed as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her inside.

They stayed up almost all night watching old home videos and laughing at their younger selves. At around 3am, they fell asleep on the couch. 

  
  


The next morning Katherine and Will woke up laying opposite directions on the couch, in a huge mess of blankets.

“Morning” he said.

“Morning” she replied.

“Katherine! What do you and Will want for breakfast?” her dad yelled through the door.

“Waffles!” they yelled back. 

“My parents know you’re here?” she said as they stood up. 

“Of course your parents know!”

“Cool”

As Spring Break continued, Katherine and Will spent as much time as possible together. But soon, Spring Break was over and Will had to go back to North Carolina. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Katherine cried as she hugged Will as tight as she could. 

“I don’t want to go.” Will replied as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Then don’t.”

“I have to, I have school tomorrow.”

“Well...that sucks.”

“I know, two weeks isn’t long enough.” 

“Definitely not long enough.”

“I’m going to miss you sooo much.”

“I’m going to miss you too.”

They stood there, like they did the night he got there, until a voice said, “Final boarding call for flight 1021 to North Carolina.”

“I have to go.” he whispered, hugging Katherine as tight as he possibly could.

“Stupid plane,” Katherine grumbled.

Will laughed, “I’ll call you when I get home okay?” 

“Okay”

“Katherine?”

“Yeah?”

“There was actually something I came up here to tell you.”  
“And you waited until the last possible second to tell me?”

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure how you’re going to react.”   
“Just tell me.”

“I’m in love with you.”

Katherine stepped back, “WHAT?”

“I…” Will started

“I heard what you said,” she sighed, “I just don’t know what to say. You’re my best friend, but I don’t have feelings for you in that way. I have a boyfriend that I love. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I figured that’s what you would say, but I had to get it off my chest.”  
“We’re still okay, right?”

“Of course.” Will said as he hugged her before walking away to get on the plane. 

She watched as he walked onto the plane and stood there until the plane left. Her mom walked up behind her and put her hand on Katherine’s shoulder. They left the airport and drove home in complete silence. 

“What do I say to Aaron tomorrow?” Katherine wondered as she laid on her bed. “Do I tell him? Or do I wait a while before I tell him? Oh god, what am I gonna do???” She was up until 2am freaking out over whether she could tell Aaron or not.

At school, it was an F day so Katherine and Michelle had their free period first. Katherine spent the first half of the period telling Michelle everything that happened over break.

“Oh wow.” Michelle sighed. 

“I know right.” Katherine agreed.

“What are you gonna do?”

“I have no idea! Help me!”

“Ok, ok! You have to tell him...you know you do.”

“Yeah.”

“Have you seen Aaron yet today?” 

“Not yet, but I’ll probably see him before the next period.” 

Class ended and she reluctantly started walking towards her locker. Aaron was already there, waiting for her. He didn’t see her so she stared at him for a moment, her heart racing, she made her choice. 

“AARON!” she exclaimed as she stepped towards him. 

“KATHERINE!” he excitedly screamed as he turned around.

She took off running and didn’t stop until she felt his arms around her. He hugged her as tightly as he could as they spun around in the hallway. 

“It’s you and it always will be” 

“What?” he responded, because he was under the impression that she was already his. 

“Uhh...I’ll explain later.”

“It’s ok, I trust you.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Katherine smiled, she knew that she made the right choice, she could feel it in her heart. They walked to Spanish, Aaron talking about his Spring Break in Florida while Katherine just listened and clung to his arm for as long as she possibly could. 

In Spanish, Señora Lopez assigned a project in which they had to describe all of their friends. 

“Well this should be easy.” Katherine commented as she started listing off her friends. “Aaron: darkish brown hair, brown eyes, tall, completely adorable. Michelle: long brown hair, brown eyes, short, pretty. Renee: long brown hair, hazel eyes, medium height, beautiful. Helga: short dark brown/black hair, brown eyes, short, adorable. Olga: curly light brown hair, blue eyes, short, adorable. Wow I have a lot of friends.” she continued. “Jeff: black hair, brown eyes, medium height. Christine: long light brown hair, brown eyes, tall, very beautiful. Will: brown hair, blue eyes, tall, attractive. Me: short-ish dirty blonde/light brown hair, hazel eyes, tall.” she sighed, “Done.” 


	6. Forever Young. I Wanna Be Forever Young

During Community Time, Katherine was staring out the window, when Helga tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Helga apologized. 

“It’s ok Helga. I was just staring into space again.” Katherine responded, “What’s up?” 

“Uh, uh, oh yeah! Christine’s looking for you!”

“Thanks Helga.”

She ran off to find Christine, who was waiting by her locker. “What’s up Christine?” 

“Heyy Katherine, can I borrow your Physics notes?” 

“Sure, you could have just taken them. I don’t have Physics today.”

“Cool, thanks!” Christine laughed as she ran off to Physics. 

“Off to Math.” Katherine mumbled as she headed out of the Science Wing. 

The rest of the week was fairly normal, but it felt a lot slower. Soon, it was Friday. 

“Prom tomorrow!” Katherine exclaimed as she walked down the main hallway with Michelle, Renee, Aaron, Helga, Olga, Kevin, Christine, and Jeff. 

“I’m not going.” Jeff stated, annoyed as usual. 

“Why not?” Renee asked. 

“I don’t want to.” He replied. 

“Stupid reason.” Olga commented under his breath.

Jeff got annoyed and walked off, like he always did. 

“Here we go again.” Katherine complained, not thrilled about having to deal with annoyed Jeff again. 

“Don’t worry about him.” Aaron reassured, putting his arm around her, “He’ll get over it.” 

“I hope so,” she sighed. 

“Sorry I pissed him off.” Olga said, with a truly sorry look on his face, “I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know you didn’t.” she smiled. 

After school, Katherine went to find Jeff to try and work things out. He was by the Auditorium, as usual. 

“Hey,” she said, hoping he wasn’t still mad.

Jeff ignored her. 

“Seriously...this again?” 

He continued to ignore her. 

“Fine. Ignore me. Be mad at me. All I wanted was for my best friend to come to prom, considering he won’t be here for our senior prom next year. But by all means, be mad at me!”

“I went last year.”

“We were fighting last year!” 

“So...I was still there.”

“That’s not fair and you know it!”

“Life’s not fair!”

“Don’t you think I know that? After everything that’s happened this year, don’t you think I know that!” 

“It hasn’t been that bad.” 

“It hasn’t been that bad! It hasn’t been that bad!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!! Will’s coma, me falling down the stairs and getting amnesia, Kevin getting eaten by a dinosaur, the whole ‘Will’ thing, and that my best friend isn’t coming back next year!” 

“It could’ve been worse.” 

“You have GOT to be kidding me! What the hell is wrong with you! Are you really that stupid?!?” 

“I’m stupid? I’M STUPID??? I’M NOT THE ONE WHO REPEATED JUNIOR YEAR!!!!” 

Katherine slapped him as hard as she could across the face, it was loud and left a red hand mark. Then she turned and walked away, leaving Jeff completely speechless. The next month was filled with hostility between Katherine and Jeff, everyone else sided with Katherine so Jeff just spent his time brooding by the Auditorium. Everyone was so busy getting ready for Prom that they practically forgot about the fight between Jeff and Katherine. Soon it was the day of Prom and they were all getting ready. 

Three hours before prom, Renee and Michelle went to Katherine’s house so they could all get ready together.

“I’m so excited!” Renee exclaimed, sitting at the vanity in Katherine’s room. 

“I know right!” Katherine yelled from the bathroom, where she was curling her hair. 

“It’s gonna be so much fun!” Michelle squealed, she was laying on the floor painting her nails.

Soon they were ready, Aaron was there, and Jake, Michelle’s boyfriend, was on his way. After he got there they took pictures on the front porch of Katherine’s house and under the huge cherry blossom tree in her front yard, then left for prom in a black limousine. They got there just as Helga, Olga, Kevin, and Christine pulled up in Kevin’s car. 

“Hey guys!” Katherine, Aaron, Renee, and Michelle exclaimed. 

“Heyy!” Olga, Helga, Kevin, and Christine replied. 

“Let’s go eat!” Jake said, while gently pushing them inside. “I’m so hungry!” 

“You’re always hungry!” Michelle teased. 

“Not the point!” Jake whined. 

After dinner, the dancing started. The first few songs were boring but then they played “DJ Got Us Fallin’ In Love” by Usher and everyone started dancing. Then they played Ke$ha, Black Eyed Peas, Katy Perry, and Lady Gaga for a while, but then they played “You Belong With Me” by Taylor Swift. Katherine and Aaron were dancing when she felt something pushing into her back. She turned to find Meg, Jeff’s girlfriend from New Mexico, holding a gun to her back. 

“What the hell are you doing?!?” Katherine screamed while turning around.

“Shut up you stupid bitch.” Meg said, pushing the gun into her stomach.

“Are you serious? Is she serious?” She questioned, turning to her friends. “What the hell did I do to you Meg?” 

“Like you don’t know.” Meg scoffed. 

“I don’t!”

“You slapped Jeff! You acted like a total bitch to him, then you slapped him!” 

“You have GOT to be kidding me! That was over a month ago!”

“Why would I kid about that?”

“I don’t know! You’re the crazy person who brought a gun to prom!” 

“Which is why you should listen to me!” She stated, turning off the safety and putting her finger on the trigger. 

“Are you seriously saying that you’re going to shoot me because Jeff and I got into a fight over a month ago? He’s one of my best friends, we fight all the time, it’s just part of our friendship!” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Wow, that’s so stupid.”

“Says you.” Meg said, taking a few steps back. 

“Ooo, I’m sooo scared.” 

“You should be.” She said as she started to pull the trigger. 

“NOOOOO!!!” Aaron, Christine, Helga, Olga, Renee, Kevin, Michelle, and Jake yelled. 

Katherine closed her eyes, “there’s nothing I can do now, it was nice while it lasted” she thought. She heard the gunshot. 

“Oh my god!” Christine screamed.

Katherine opened her eyes. 

Holy shit!” Katherine exclaimed, staring at Jeff’s body laying on the floor, “WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?” 

“I…I…I…I DON’T KNOW!” Meg shouted.

“You shot Jeff! You Bitch!” Katherine yelled at Meg as she lept forward to punch her in the face.

“He jumped in front of you, to save you.” Aaron said to Katherine, pulling her off of Meg. 

Katherine knelt down next to Jeff, rolling him on his back, “Wait! He’s breathing! Call 911!” she screamed. 

More than half of the people pulled out their cell phones as Katherine grabbed Jeff’s hand. 

“Don’t die on my Jeff, please, you’re my best friend.” She said. 

“Ka-Ka-Katherine?” he whispered, barely able to speak. 

“It’s me Jeff, everything’s gonna be ok.” 

“I-I-I’m sorry, for everything.” 

Katherine started crying, “Me too Jeff, me too.”

“The ambulance is here!” Kevin yelled from across the room, “the police are here too!” 

Helga and Olga grabbed Meg’s arms to keep her from running.

“Hear that Jeff? You’re going to be ok, just hold on a little bit longer.” Katherine encouraged, clinging to his hand as the medics put Jeff on the ambulance bed and wheeled him away. She turned and ran into Aaron’s arms. All of her friends hugged her as they watched the police arrest Meg.

“Well, what are we waiting for?!? TO THE HOSPITAL!!!” Michael yelled while standing in the doorway, pointing at the parking lot. 

Michael, Katherine, Aaron, Christine, Helga, Olga, Renee, Kevin, Michelle, and Jake ran out the door, got into the limo, and followed the ambulance to the hospital. 

Two hours later, after Jeff had surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder, Katherine and her friends were talking to the doctor outside of Jeff’s room. 

“HE WHAT?!?!?!” they screamed. 

“He tripped.” The doctor explained, “He woke up and said that the last thing he remembers is running through a crowd at prom, because he heard that Meg was there, and falling because someone tripped him. He had no idea that Meg had a gun and was trying to shoot Katherine.” 

“I should’ve known.” Katherine sighed, “It was way too out of character for him.” 

“Can we see him?” Aaron asked. 

They all turned and looked at Aaron. 

“Why would we wanna do that?” Helga questioned Aaron.

“Trust me, I have a plan.” He replied. 

“You can go in now if you want,” the doctor said. 

“Here we go…” Katherine sighed as she opened the door to Jeff’s hospital room. 

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Jeff asked when he saw them.

“Checking on you of course.” Michael answered. 

“What happened? All I remember is someone tripping me when I was running through the crowd at prom”

“You tripped? You didn’t jump in the way to heroically save your best friend from your psycho girlfriend or anything?” Katherine suggestingly questioned. 

“What are you talking about Katherine?” Jeff said as he rolled his eyes. 

“So, hypothetically, if Meg showed up at prom with a gun and tried to shoot me…what would you do?” 

“I don’t know, tell a teacher.” 

“Tell a teacher?!? Seriously?! Tell a teacher!?!” Aaron stated, losing his temper. 

“You guys are acting crazy, what the hell happened at prom?”

“Your girlfriend tried to shoot Katherine for getting in a fight with you A MONTH AGO and we thought that you jumped in the way to save her but you tripped and clearly don’t care if Katherine dies. That’s what happened!” Michelle screamed. “Happy Now?!?” 

“Meg wouldn’t do that. She probably had a different reason for coming here.” Jeff said. 

“Uh huh, suuure she did, and she just decided that it would be fun to try and kill me while she was here.” Katherine replied sarcastically. “Think about it Jeff, really think about it. Why would we make that up?” 

The room was silent for almost 10 minutes before Jeff whispered, “I’m really sorry Katherine, I swear I didn’t know.” 

“Clearly.” she said. 

“So, if I had never heard about Meg being there and gotten tripped when I was trying to get to her, Katherine would probably be dead right now?” Jeff stated. 

“It’s quite likely, yes.” Michael replied.

Again, the room went silent. 


	7. Sounds Like A Fantasy. Oh, What Could Go So Wrong With A Girl And A Zombie?

Visiting hours ended and Katherine, Aaron, Michelle, Renee, Christine, Jake, Helga, Olga, and Kevin went to Katherine’s house to hang out.

“I’m so glad your parents are letting you have the after party at your house.” Aaron said to Katherine as they pulled into the driveway. 

“Yeah, it was totally cool of them to do this.” Michelle commented. 

“I know right! My parents are so awesomely fantastic!” Katherine replied. 

They went downstairs to the TV room in the basement and watched movies all night long. 

The next morning Katherine was crying when everyone woke up. 

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked as he put his arm around Katherine to comfort her.

“It’s…just…I…and…she…and…”she cried as she struggled to get words out. 

“Uh oh,” Michelle said, “What’s the date today?” 

“April 17 th ,” Renee replied.

“That’s what I thought.” Michelle sighed. 

“What’s so important about April 17 th ?” Kevin questioned. 

“It’s the day her grandma, that she was really close to, died. 3 years right?” Christine answered. 

Katherine nodded in agreement as she hugged Aaron as tight as she could. 

“Awww, Kaaatherineee I’m sooorrrryyy.” Helga and Olga comforted as they hugged her. 

She cried for about an hour before they could calm her down. 

The next couple of days were pretty normal, until people started disappearing. 

“Hey Aaron, did you notice that Mr. Collins isn’t here today?” Katherine said as they were walking down the hallway. 

“He’s probably just sick.” He replied. 

“But he was fine yesterday”

“I don’t know, maybe he’s taking the day off.” 

“I guess.”

The next day (Wednesday):

“Guys, is Mr. Collins here today?” Katherine asked Aaron, Helga, Olga, and Kevin.

“Not that I’ve seen. Why?” Helga responded. 

“She’s convinced that he’s gone missing.” Aaron said, “Which is completely insane, right Olga?” 

“Well…it is unusual for him to miss school.” Olga commented. 

“Dude!” Aaron exclaimed, “You’re siding with her?!?” 

“She might be right Aaron,” Kevin said, “plus Mr. Graham isn’t here today too.” 

“Mr. Graham isn’t here? Whoa, two faculty members missing…what’s going on?” Katherine questioned. 

“Katherine, don’t overreact. Maybe they’re at a conference or something.” Aaron said, trying to keep her from trying to be a detective.

“Hey guys! Did you hear that Mr. Collins and Mr. Graham are missing?” Renee yelled as she ran towards them.

“TOLD YOU SO!” Katherine exclaimed. 

“Are you absolutely sure about that Renee?” Aaron asked, not entirely convinced yet. 

“I’m sure…I heard Mr. Dean and Mr. Gillies talking about it.” Renee explained. 

“So, Mr. Collins and Mr. Graham really are missing?” Helga questioned. 

“Yeah, I guess they are.” Said Katherine. 

Thursday:

Michelle, Renee, Jeff, Katherine, Aaron, and Christine were sitting outside of the auditorium when Mr. Dean and Mr. Foster ran by with panicked looks on their faces. 

“Mr. Dean!” Katherine yelled, “What’s wrong?”

“Thomas and Bryan were taken from the parking lot this morning and nobody’s seen or heard from them.” Mr. Dean replied. 

“They what?!?!” Katherine, Renee, Michelle, Jeff, Christine, and Aaron yelled. 

“Don’t tell anyone I told you, the police will be here soon.” Mr. Dean said as he started to leave, “and stay together!” 

“We will!” they replied. 

Later that day: Helga, Olga, and Katherine were walking down the Science Wing hallway when the fire alarm went off. 

“What the hell? Didn’t we already have a fire drill this month???” Katherine yelled over the alarm. 

“Yeah, we did.” Olga responded.

“We better get outside in case there’s a real fire.” Helga suggested. 

They went outside and stood with their homerooms until the fire drill was over. 

“Oh my God, I’m sooo cold!!!” Katherine said when they finally got back inside. 

“Me too!” replied Michelle as they went to find everyone else. “Why do they always plan fire drills on days with bad weather?”

“Cause they hate us.” Katherine smiled, “Geez, where is everyone?” 

“No idea,” she said, “Oh wait! There’s Olga!” 

“Olga!” they shouted.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“Where is everybody?” 

“I don’t know, I can’t find Aaron and Helga!” 

“Neither can we. Let’s look together!” 

“Ok!” 

Katherine, Michelle, and Olga searched the school for Helga, Aaron, Kevin, Renee, and Christine. After 15 minutes of searching, they had found everyone but Helga and Aaron. 

“Guys, this is starting to scare me, I just heard that J.T. is missing too.” Katherine said, as she started to panic. 

“Don’t worry Katherine, we’ll find them!” Christine reassured her. 

They all headed off to class, still worrying about Helga, Aaron, and J.T. 

Friday: 

“He’s still missing!” Katherine panicked, “Oh my God, guys, they’re all still missing!” 

“Calm down Katherine!” Kevin said, “Olga’s calling their parents right now to figure out what’s going on.” 

“They’re gone,” Olga, who looked completely terrified, stated, “They’re just…gone.” 

Katherine broke down crying and they had almost calmed her down when Michael walked up. 

“Hey guys, how goes it?” he asked. 

Katherine ran into his arms sobbing, “They’re missing! Aaron, Helga, and J.T. are missing!” 

“What? Since when? I heard about Mr. Collins, Mr. Graham, Thomas, and Bryan but Aaron, Helga, and J.T. were taken too?” 

She continued to sob. 

“Come on now Katherine, this isn’t the time to cry. This is the time to act!” Michael said, urging her to be strong. “We’ll find them, don’t worry.” 

“What do you mean, ‘we’ll find them’?” she asked, stepping back in confusion. 

“We as in you, me, Olga, Kevin, Renee, Michelle, Christine, and Jeff, will find them. You always figure things out before we do Katherine.” 

“Yeah!” Michelle jumped in, “you always figure out the Doctor Who episode plots before it’s even half way through. 

“Yeah, but this is different. This is a real kidnapping, if they die now, they’re dead. It’s not a TV show.” Katherine explained. 

“So we’ll find them before that happens Katherine.” Renee encouraged. 

“I hope so.” She replied. 

“Ok people! It’s time to get organized!” Michael said, taking charge of the situation. “We have some people to find!” 

“Let’s split up!” Olga suggested. 

“Yeah…cause that always goes well.” Katherine replied sarcastically. 

“True, but we’re going to do it anyway because there’s no way we’ll find them in time if we all look together.” Michael explained. “So, Olga, Renee, Kevin, and Jeff go together and Michelle, Christine, Katherine, and I will go together. Sound good?” 

“I guess.” They answered. 

“We’ll search the lower school, auditorium/gym area, and cafeteria/kitchen. You check the upper school, Arts wing, Science wing, and library for clues.” Michelle decided. 

“What about the attic, basement, and construction area?” Jeff questioned. 

“We’ll check those together.” Michelle said, “Since those are probably the most dangerous places that we’ll have to check.” 

“Ok, but we’re going to have to wait until school is over or we’ll get in trouble.” Katherine explained as she started down the main hallway to her next class. 

After the last period ended, they broke up into their previously arranged groups and searched their designated parts of the school before meeting up outside the library. 

“Find anything?” Michelle asked. 

“Not a thing.” Olga, Renee, Kevin, and Jeff replied. “You?” 

“Yes, actually.” Christine said, “We noticed earlier that Mrs. Xander has been leaving during classes and not coming back for 30 to 40 minutes.”

“And, she was missing for 15 minutes after the fire drill.” Katherine added. “We should check up on her.” 

“First let’s check the attic, basement, and construction area.” Michelle suggested. 

“Sounds good.” She replied. 

They checked the construction area and the basement and didn’t find anything. On their way up to the attic, they ran into Mrs. Xander. 

“Hi Mrs. X.” Renee said. 

“Well hello there. How are you all doing today?” Mrs. X answered. 

“We’re fine…just trying to find clues as to where all the missing people are being kept.” Kevin said, “Do you know anything about it Mrs. X.?” 

“No, I haven’t seen or heard anything but I’m sure they’re fine. No need to go up in the attic, nothing but storage up there.” Mrs. X suspiciously replied. 

They waited for her to leave, then Katherine said, “Oh we are so going up there.” 

Katherine made Jeff go up the stairs first because, well, she didn’t want to go first.

“Where’s the light switch?” Jeff yelled from the top of the stairs. 

“How am I supposed to know? I’ve never been up here before!” Katherine yelled back. 

“Found it!” Christine shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

She turned the lights on and Katherine screamed, “HOLY SHIT IT’S A BUUUG!!!” when she saw the giant bug by her hand. 

“Can we hurry please?” Renee whined.

“Yeah, can we? There are hostile icky bugs up here!” Michelle said. 

“Stop whining! We haven’t even started looking yet!” Michael stated, “Let’s split up!” 

They divided up into pairs to search the attic. After 10 minutes of looking through years of storage, Katherine heard a muffled noise coming from behind a stack of furniture. 

“Guys I found something!” Katherine shouted as she started moving furniture out of the way. 

“Everyone ran over and started pulling away furniture. 

“AARON!” Katherine screamed when she saw him. She ran over and threw her arms around him. “You’re alive!” 

He couldn’t move because his hands and feet were tied up and he had duct-tape over his mouth. Katherine untied him and pulled the duct-tape of his mouth, he pulled her into his arms and whispered, “I knew you’d find me.” 

Meanwhile, Renee, Michelle, Jeff, Kevin, Michael, Jeff, Olga, and Christine untied everyone else. As they started moving towards the door, Helga tripped over a piece of old chemistry supplies. 

“Oww! Who leaves broken glass on the floor?!?” said Helga as he ran his fingers over the cut on his head, “and it’s covered in chemicals!” 

“Come on Helga!” complained Olga, “it’s getting late!” 

“Mmmmm…” Helga groaned. 

“I don’t care how tired you are, let’s go!” Olga demanded, “I haven’t eaten all day!” 

“Braaains,” moaned Helga. 

“Did he just say what I think he just said?” asked Katherine nervously. 

“This is not good…at all.” said Aaron, still leaning on Katherine. 

“BRAAAAAINS!!!” yelled Helga. 

“LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!!!” Kevin shouted as he began to run down the stairs. 

Everyone bolted downstairs, Michael shut the door on his way out, because he was the last one. 

“What the hell was that?” Michelle asked, gasping for air. 

“I don’t know, but I think Helga just turned into a zombie.” Aaron replied. 

“How is that even possible?” Renee questioned. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t wanna stick around to find out!” Michael answered. 

They ran down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the Arts Wing. 

“I think we lost him.” Katherine said while trying to catch her breath. 

“He’s not the only one we lost.” stated Aaron, “Mr. Collins, Mr. Graham, Thomas, J.T., and Bryan are gone.” 

“They ran out the side door.” Kevin replied, “Someone had left it open.” 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s get out of here before Helga gets us!” Christine yelled as she motioned towards the door to the main building. 

“Weeee’reeee gonnaaaaa geeeeet oooouuuut oooooof heeeeerrrrre!!!” Kevin sang as he ran towards the door. 

“NOT NOW KEVIN!!!” they yelled at him. 

As they turned the corner to the main hallway, Helga jumped out and grabbed Kevin. 

“KEVIN! NOOOOOO!!!” Aaron and Olga screamed while Katherine was urging them to keep running. 

“We can’t help him now!” Katherine said as Helga bit Kevin’s arm and he began to turn into a zombie. 

“Braaains!” Kevin moaned. 

“RUN!” Michelle shouted. 

Renee led the way as they ran towards the doors by the auditorium. “They’re all locked!” she exclaimed. 

“And the gate to the gym is closed!” Michelle stated. 

“Look! The gate to the Lower School is open!” Katherine replied. 

They all ran past the gate. Then Aaron closed it, hoping Helga and Kevin would think it was locked, and they ran down the hallway. 

“Are they following us?” Olga questioned. 

“I don’t see them.” Michelle answered. 

“Can we stop running now?” Katherine asked, “I can’t breathe.” 

“Let’s take a break.” Aaron replied, slowing to a stop. 

They turned down a short hallway, so Helga and Kevin wouldn’t see them. Katherine collapsed onto the floor. 

“Katherine! Are you ok?” Aaron said, kneeling down next to her.

“Can’t…breathe…” she gasped, trying to catch her breath. 

“We have to find somewhere to hide! She can’t keep running or she’ll pass out.” He whispered. 

“Ok, we’ll…wait…where’s Christine?” Michael asked. 

“Right here!” Christine replied, “I found an open room!” 

Aaron and Olga helped Katherine into the room.

“Heyy, this is the lower school auditorium!” Renee said, while making sure everyone was in before closing the door.

“Lock it!” Michelle instructed. 

“Already done!” Renee said. 

“Is that the only door?” Olga asked. 

“Yes.” Michael replied, “I checked.” 

“Good.” Olga sighed. 

Meanwhile, Aaron was holding Katherine as close as he could while she caught her breath. 

“Don’t worry Katherine, we’re safe.” Aaron comforted. 

“For now.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. 

“I won’t let them get you.” He promised. 

“As long as they don’t get you in the process.” She said, “I would die if they got you.” 

“As would I.” he smiled, “As would I.” 

Just then, they heard moaning coming from the hallway. 

“What do we do?” Katherine whispered. 

“We fight.” Michael said. 

While Michael was attempting to figure out a way to escape, Aaron’s phone rang. 

“YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE?!?” everyone yelled. 

“I FORGOT!” he yelled back as he answered the call. “Hello?” 

“Hey bro, I’m here to pick you up. Where are you?” said Shawn. 

“How did you get into the school?”

“The front door.” 

“Dude, get out! Helga and Kevin got turned into zombies and they’re going around killing people!”

“Aaron, that’s crazy. Helga and Kevin are not zombies!” 

“Yes they are! I swear! Just run, ok! Get out of the school! GO!” 

“You’re insane. Now come on, we have to go!” 

“Dude, I can’t! There are zombies loose in the school!” 

“No there’s not! Oh shit…”

“What?” 

“…”

“SHAWN?!?” 

“Bbbbb…”

“SHAWN???” 

“BRAINS!!!” 

“Oh shit…” Aaron dropped his phone. 

“What happened?” Katherine asked. 

“They got Shawn.” He replied, frozen from shock. 

She walked over and hugged him. “I’m so sorry Aaron.” 

“That’s. It.” Olga said. 

“What?” Aaron replied sharply. 

“I meant…that’s it, nobody else is gonna die. We have to find a way to stop them.” Olga explained. 

“Oh, you’re right Olga. We have to stop them before they get someone else.” Aaron stated, bending down to get his phone off the floor. 

“So, how do we do that?” Michelle asked. 

“No clue,” Aaron replied, “Got any ideas?”

“Well..we could either kill them or try to heal them,” said Michael.

“I can’t kill Helga! He’s my best friend!” exclaimed Olga. 

“And I can’t kill Shawn…my mom would kill me!” Aaron groaned. 

“We’ll just have to find a way to turn them back.” Renee said. 

They spent the next hour or so trying to figure out how to turn Helga, Kevin, and Shawn back into humans.

“We can’t,” Aaron said, “Every website I’ve found says that there’s no cure.”  
“The internet also says that a flying ninja moose doesn’t exist, but we all know that it does” Katherine replied from across the room. 

“There has to be a way!” Michael frustratingly yelled. “If only we could get to the chemistry room!”

“Now THAT would be helpful!” Michelle exclaimed.

“I say we run for it.” Jeff stated, getting up from where he was sitting across the room.

“Whoa! Jeff! I forgot you were here.” Olga mumbled. 

“I was sleeping…Michael’s yelling woke me up,” He explained. 

“How could you sleep at a time like this?!?!” Katherine shouted. 

“Katherine…calm down.” Christine reassured. 

“Sorry, I’m just worried about everyone. What if we can’t save them and we have to kill them? I can’t do that! Oh my God, we’re all gonna die!” Katherine cried

“I’ll handle this.” Michael said, moving Aaron and Christine out of the way. “Heyyy. everything’s going to be alright Katherine. I promise, we’ll figure something out.” 

“But what if we can’t?” she asked. 

“Then, I don’t know, but we have to try!” replied Michael. 

“Okay...so what’s the plan?” questioned Michelle.

“Well,we have two options,” said Michael, “1: we can run and hope for the best, or 2: we can fight our way past them, while trying not to kill them.” 

“Awesome.” Aaron sighed. 

“We can do this guys!” encouraged Olga, “We already escaped them once! We can do it again!” 

“Yeah, but we need a plan so we all know what we’re doing and where we’re going.” Renee explained. 

They spent the next half-hour planning out every possible scenario that could happen when they made a run for it to the chemistry room. 

“Ok, so we’ll stay against the wall and run straight to the Science Wing.” Explained Michael. 

“And what happens if we see Helga, Kevin, and Shawn?” Aaron asked. 

“Keep running,” Jeff answered. 

“Awesome plan Jeff.” Michelle sarcastically stated. 

“Ooooook, ready to go?” Michael inquired. 

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” They replied. 

“Let’s go!” Olga yelled as they ran out of the Lower School Auditorium.

They ran with Michael in the lead, out of the Lower School and turned the corner towards the Upper School. 

“See them yet?” whispered Katherine. 

“Not yet.” said Aaron. 

They were almost in the main hallway when they heard noises coming from the Senior Commons. Michael stopped short, “Guys, they’re in the commons!” he whispered. 

“What do we do?” asked Renee. 

“Duck below the wall till it ends, then run!” Michael replied. 

They crouched down behind the wall until it ended. 

“Run!” Michael yelled and took off running towards the Science Wing. 

Katherine grabbed Aaron’s hand as they started running, along with everyone else, as they sprinted as fast as they could. They were almost to the Science Wing when…

“HELP!!!” Jeff screamed. 

“Oh shit, they got Jeff!” Katherine shouted. 

“Keep running! We’ll have to save him later!” Aaron yelled. 

They made it to the Chemistry room and locked the door.

“Oh my god, they got Jeff!” Katherine started to cry.

“Katherine, it’s okay! We can save them! Ok? Don’t worry!” Michelle said, comforting her. 

“Katherine...we’ll figure out a way to save them!” stated Renee. 

“Promise?” Katherine whispered.

“Promise.” They replied. 

“Ok guys! Let’s get to work!” Michael instructed. “Katherine, Aaron, and Renee get out every chemical you can find.”  
“Got it!” They said. 

“Olga, Michelle, and Christine go find out what chemicals can be mixed without exploding or being deadly. 

“Ok!” They replied. 

Soon they had all of the chemicals and lab equipment out on the lap tables.

“What now?” Katherine asked. 

“The only way we’ll know how to reverse it is if we know what caused it.” said Michael. 

“Helga turned into a zombie in the attic...after he cut himself on some broken glass.” Aaron explained. 

“Well then, some of us are going to have to go up in the attic and get that glass.” Olga commented. 

“We’re also going to need a sample of the zombie’s DNA.” Michael stated. 

They spend the next 15 minutes making plans and splitting up into teams. They decided that Michael, Aaron, Renee, and Olga would go get zombie DNA while Michelle, Christine, and Katherine would go up to the attic to get the contaminated glass. 

“Ready?” Katherine asked.

“Ready!” They all replied. 

**Team DNA** and _Team Glass_ walked out of the Science wing. 

“They’re still in the Senior Commons.” whispered Michael. 

“All of them?” Renee asked. 

“Yeah, all of them.” Olga replied. 

“Okay, we’re going to head upstairs. Good luck!” Katherine said.

“Katherine, wait!” Aaron whisper-yelled.

She turned around, “What Aaron?” she replied.

He walked over and kissed her, “In case I don’t come back.”

“Be careful.” she whispered.

“I will. I love you.” he said. 

“I love you too. Okay guys, let’s go before the zombies see us.” Katherine instructed. 

_ They headed upstairs to the second floor, then opened the door to the attic.  _

_ “Turn the lights on!” Michelle yelled.  _

_ “I’m trying!” shouted Christine, as she searched for the light switch. _

_ “Found it!” Katherine exclaimed as she turned the lights on and walked up the stairs. She took the gloves out of her pocket and put them on, then got out the bag to put the glass in.  _

_ “Where’s the broken glass?” Michelle asked.  _

_“Over there! Behind the couch!” Katherine answered as_ _she walked over behind the couch and put all of the chemical-covered glass into the bags. Then they ran down the stairs and headed for the Science Wing._

**Meanwhile...Michael, Aaron, Renee, and Olga were figuring out how to get DNA from one of the zombies, without killing them.**

**“Okay, I have an idea!” said Olga, “We could sneak up on them!”**

**“Then what?” Aaron asked.**

**“Well...then we...I don’t know.” Olga replied.**

**“I have a better idea!” Renee said. “Kill them!”**

**“NO!” Michael, Aaron, and Olga whisper-yelled as they grabbed Renee and pulled her back behind the wall.**

**“Let me go!” She fought to get free.**

**“No! I won’t let you kill them!” Olga replied.**

**“Maybe she’s right…”Michael said,**

**“WHAT?” Olga and Aaron said in shock.**

**“It might be the only way to get the amount of DNA that we need.” whispered Michael.**

**“Fine,” Aaron sighed, “But I’m doing it.”**

**“Ugh, okay. Who are you going to kill?” Renee questioned.**

**“Probably Jeff, he’s leaving next year and I’m closer to everyone else.”**

**“Okay, but you’re going to have to be the one to tell Katherine.” Olga sighed.**

**“I know” Aaron said as he walked over to the library doors and grabbed a baseball bat out of one of the gym bags that was sitting there, carried it back into the hallway, and yelled, “Hey Jeff!”**

**Jeff started moving towards Aaron and the others got ready to grab the body and run. He swung the bat and hit Jeff over the head so hard that his head flew off. Micheal, Olga, and Renee grabbed the body and head, then ran towards the Science Wing.**

**“I CAN’T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY KILLED HIM!” Aaron screamed as they ran down the hallway.**

They ran back into the Chemistry room and Katherine spun around at the sound of the door opening. “What the hell happened?!?” she yelled when she saw Micheal, Olga, and Renee carrying Jeff’s decapitated body. 

“He attacked me!” Aaron explained, “I had to stop him.” 

“So you decapitated him?!” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!”   
“You killed him!” 

“He was already dead.” 

“But you killed him! We could have saved him, but you killed him!” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

“I’m gonna have to tell his parents.”   
“We’ll all go with you.” Michael said, comforting her. 

“Katherine, there’s nothing we can do about it now, but we can still save everyone else.” Renee comforted. 

“I know.” Katherine sighed. 

“Well then...let’s get to work!” Michelle instructed. 

Michael and Olga put Jeff’s body on one of the lab tables and took some of his DNA for testing. 

“We should test some of his brain too.” Aaron said while taking a piece of Jeff’s brain from his decapitated head. 

“Ewwww, that is so disgusting.” Renee squealed. 

“Then don’t watch!” Aaron stated, “We need DNA from his brain if we’re going to save Helga, Kevin, and Shawn. 

“I know, but still! It’s so gross and it just feels wrong! Cutting into his head like that! He was our friend, Katherine’s best friend, and we’re cutting into his brain!” Renee exclaimed. 

Katherine started to cry and Michael pulled her into a hug. 

“We all know how wrong it is,” said Michelle, “but it has to be done.” 

“And we don’t have much time!” Olga yelled from the doorway, “Shawn, Kevin, and Helga are starting to notice that Jeff is gone!” 

They got back to work and after about an hour, Micheal screamed, “I DID IT! It works!” 

“Did you test it more than once?” Aaron questioned. 

“Five times and once on Jeff’s arm!” Olga answered. 

“Let’s try it on his brain too, just to be safe.” 

“Bring it over here!”

Aaron carried Jeff’s brain over to the lab table Olga was working at. “Do it.” 

Olga sprayed the chemical on the brain and after about a minute, the brain turned from greenish-brown to it’s natural gray. 

“It works!” Katherine exclaimed, “It really works!” 

“Now to spray Helga, Kevin, and Shawn with it!” Christine stated. 

They spend the next 10 minutes mixing up more of the solution and filling every spray bottle, beaker, and bucket they could carry. 

“Ready?” Katherine asked. 

“Ready!” They replied. 

“On the count of three!” Instructed Michael as they walked out of the Science Wing. “1...2…”

“3!” They yelled. 

With Michael and Katherine in the lead, they ran at Helga, Shawn, and Kevin. They sprayed and poured all of the solution on the three zombies, then waited. 

“Is it working?” Christine asked. 

“I can’t tell.” Katherine replied.

“Yes! It’s working! They’re turning back to normal!” Olga screamed.

“Wait…” Aaron said, “What’s happening now?” 

Right as Aaron said that, Helga, Shawn, and Kevin collapsed on the floor. 

“What the hell?!?” Katherine yelled as they ran over to Helga, Kevin, and Shawn.

“Call 911!” Michael shouted at Aaron, who had his phone. 

“Already done!” He said, holding his phone to his ear.” They’re on their way!” 

“Are they breathing?” Renee asked. 

“Yes, they’re just unconscious.” Katherine replied. 


	8. Shock Me Like An Electric Eel

Soon the ambulance arrived and took Helga, Kevin, and Shawn to the hospital while Christine, Olga, Aaron, Katherine, Michael, Michelle, and Renee followed behind in their cars. When they got to the hospital, everyone rushed inside. 

“Are they okay?!?” Katherine asked the nurse at the front desk.

“Are you friends or family?” the nurse questioned. 

“Friends to Kevin and Helga, but Aaron is Shawn’s brother.” she replied. 

“We just want to know if they’re going to be okay.” Michelle stated. 

“They’re all in comas,” the nurse replied, “I’m not sure how bad their condition is yet, but we’ll keep you updated on their status.” 

“Can we see them?” Olga questioned. 

“Not everyone, just 3 of you” 

“Okay, Katherine, Aaron, and Olga should go.” Michael said. 

They followed a nurse upstairs to the ICU.

“You have about two hours until visiting hours are over at 10pm.” she said. 

“Thank you.” they replied. 

After the nurse left, Aaron ran to Shawn’s side, Olga ran to Helga’s, and Katherine ran to Kevin’s. 

“What went wrong?” Aaron questioned. 

“I don’t know.” Olga answered. 

“I think I know,” stated Katherine, “It’s that one weird component that we were never able to figure out. We just forgot about it because the serum worked. I bet that whatever that serum is, is the reason that they aren’t waking up.” 

“So, what does that mean?” asked Olga. 

“They might never wake up.” Aaron replied. 

The room was silent until the doctor came in. 

“So, are any of you going to tell me how this happened?” he asked. 

“I’ll tell you, but I doubt you’ll believe me.” Katherine replied. 

“Try me.” 

Katherine proceeded to explain everything that had happened from the first kidnapping until they got to the hospital. 

“And that’s what REALLY happened?”

“We have no reason to lie to you, you’re their only chance at waking up.” 

“Okay then, I have an idea but it could seriously backfire.” 

“Let’s try it,” Aaron decided, “After the day we’ve had, we’ll try anything.” 

“My plan is to shock their brains to try and stimulate them and wake them up.” 

“Sounds painful,” Katherine said, holding Kevin’s hand. 

“They shouldn’t feel it, but if they do, hopefully it will wake them up.” 

“Okay, let’s do this.” Olga whispered from the chaid by Helga’s bed. 

The doctor left the room to get machine’s that he needed to shock their brains and came back about fifteen minutes later. 

“So, what are the chances that this will actually work?” Aaron asked. 

“Not sure, I’ve never dealt with this situation before.” the doctor replied. 

“Then how do you know it’s going to work?” 

“I don’t, but it’s the only chance we’ve got.” 

“Shouldn’t we at least tell their parents?” Helga asked. 

“Already done,” Katherine chimed in, “I called them when we got here and told them that they had been hit in the head by a falling board.” 

“Okay, let’s get started then.” said the doctor as he hooked Helga, Shawn, and Kevin up to the machines. “Ready?” 

“Ready” they replied. 

He turned the machine on, it made a loud beeping noise, and sent a shock into Helga, Kevin, and Shawn’s brains. 

“Did it work?” Aaron asked. 

The room was silent as the doctor checked their vitals. 

“DID IT WORK?” Aaron yelled. 

“No,” the doctor whispered, “they’re dead.”   
“DAMN IT.” Aaron cried as he collapsed into Katherine’s arms.

Right then, Helga, Shawn, and Kevin’s parents walked in. Katherine and Olga left while they were told the bad news, Aaron stayed with his parents. They went back downstairs to the waiting room and found Michael, Michelle, Renee, and Christine asleep in the chairs. 

“Guys, wake up.” Katherine said, nudging Michael. 

“What’s wrong? Are they okay?” he asked, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light. 

“No,” Olga mumbbled, “they’re dead.” 

“What?!?” they shrieked, “What do you mean they’re dead?!?” 

“They’re dead.” Olga said again, “They’re dead, it’s over.” 

Michelle started to sob and Renee hugged her and started to cry too. Soon they were all crying so hard that a nurse came out and tried to calm them down. 

“How can we calm down?!? Three of our friends are dead!” Christine screamed. 

“Four,” Katherine said. “Jeff is dead too, and we left his mangled body at the school.”   
“Don’t worry Katherine, I took care of it.” Michael comforted. 

“Great, just GREAT. My best friend is dead, but ‘it’s okay’ because you took care of it!” Katherine screamed, getting angry. 

“That’s not what I meant Katherine, I just meant that his body is not laying on a lab table in the Science Wing.”

“Well you should have said it like that instead of saying it like it’s okay that he’s dead!”  
“I know, I’m sorry,” he said, pulling her into a hug. 

“What are we going to tell his parents?” Renee asked. 

“I already told them.” Michael replied.

“What did you say?” Olga asked. 

“That he got attacked by an animal.” Michael answered. 

“And they believed you?” Michelle questioned. 

“Yep, they did.” Michael said, “The police took his body away and everything.” 

“Oh.” Katherine whispered. 

The room was silent as they sat, taking in everything that had happened that day. It was almost 8am the next time someone spoke. 

“I keep hoping that this is all a horrible dream and that I’m going to wake up and everything will be fine.” Katherine said. 

“For all we know, it could be.” Olga stated. 

“It’s not a dream. I know it’s not a dream because this is way too real to be a dream.” She explained, “Plus, if this was a dream, I would have woken up by now.” 

“So, not a dream then.” Michael sighed. 

Aaron walked back into the room, wiping tears from his face, and Katherine walked over to pull him into her arms.   
“We’ll get through this, together we can get through anything.” 


	9. An Awful Lot Of Running To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that has a lot of Doctor Who stuff in it and references many episodes

“We’ll get through this, together we can get through anything.” 

“Anything?” Christine asked while looking out the window. 

“Yes, anything.” Katherine replied. 

“Good, because the sky is full of space ships.” 

“I know those ships.” Michelle said, looking out the window, “and so should Renee and Katherine.”   
“What?” Renee and Katherine asked as they walked over to the window, “Oh...those ships.” 

“Who are they… or what are they?” Michael questioned. 

“Sontarans.” Michelle, Renee, and Katherine replied. 

“What the hell are Sontarans?” Aaron inquired. 

“Aliens from the TV show Doctor Who. They look like people, but with potato shaped heads and a body made of armor. Also, their entire society is focused on war.” Michelle explained. 

“So basically… we’re screwed.” he replied. 

“Unless the Doctor shows up… yes.” she said. 

“Was no one listening to me a few minutes ago!” Katherine exclaimed. 

“What are you talking about Katherine?” Christine asked. 

“I was just talking about how, together, we can do anything!” 

“But these are Sontarans! Not kidnappers, injuries, or zombie versions of our friends!” 

“Yeah, but Renee, Michelle, and I have watched Doctor Who enough to know how to beat them!” 

“That’s true… we do know their one weakness…” Michelle stated. 

“What is it?” Aaron asked. 

“It’s…” 

“What’s that noise?” Christine interrupted. 

The room was silent as they listened to the sound of a distant drum beat. 

“No.” Renee said. 

“It can’t be.” Michelle added. 

“Holy. Shit.” Katherine exclaimed. 

“What is it?” Michael inquired, “ or… WHO is it?” 

“The Master.” they yelled. 

“I love it when you say my name.” smiled the Master, who had appeared in the doorway. 

“Oh. My. God.” Michelle said. 

“It’s Ismail!” Katherine whispered to Michelle. 

“Not really the best time,” Michelle laughed. 

“What are you doing here?” Michael demanded, “What do you want?” 

“I want…” The Master said, “to rule the world. That’s why I brought along the Sontarans.” 

“So, what are you going to do with us?” Aaron asked, holding Katherine’s hand. 

“You will be the Sontaran’s first victims,” he said, “and I might just take your precious girlfriend as my prisoner.” 

“Hell no you won’t.” Aaron shouted, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. 

“Yeah, you’re not taking any of us anywhere!” Michael stated. 

“Then you will perish together!” the Master yelled as he teleported back to his ship. 

Michelle and Renee collapsed on the ground and began to sob. Katherine turned and hugged Aaron, while Michael, Christine, and Olga hugged. They felt as if time had stopped for hours, but had only been a few minutes, then Michelle stood up and took charge. 

“Okay guys, here’s what we’re gonna do. 1, Michael and Olga are going to get our stuff together. B, no wait 2, Katherine and Renee are going to find weapons that we can use to knock out the Sontarans. And 3, or C, or that little asterix thing they put for footnotes, we save the world. 

“Way to quote Doctor Who, Michelle.” Katherine laughed, “Okay, let’s get to work.” 

They spent the next 15 minutes or so getting ready for Sontaran’s attack. 

“How long do you think it’ll be until they get here?” Olga asked. 

“The ships are just sitting there.” Christine said. 

About fifteen minutes passed, then they heard Renee scream from the hallway, “They’re here!” 

“Everybody get ready!” Katherine yelled as the Sontarans moved closer. 

“How many are there?” Michael asked. 

“I lost count at 25.” Renee replied. 

“Oh shit, we’re screwed.” Aaron whispered. 

“I wish the Doctor was here!” Katherine said. 

“Me too,” Michelle replied, “but that would never happen.” 

“Really?” Renee asked, “Then what’s that noise?” as the TARDIS materialized behind them. 

“Holy Time Lord, Batman!” Katherine exclaimed. 

“But…” Michelle mumbled in disbelief, “but it can’t be!” 

“But it is!” Katherine squealed in excitement.

“I’m confused.” Aaron admitted. 

“Wait, does that mean we’re not going to die!?” Olga blurted. 

“Yes!” Renee exclaimed. 

“If you are under that impression, then you are seriously mistaken.” a voice from the hallway declared. 

They spun around to see Sontarans filing into the room from the hallway. 

“That’s where YOU’RE wrong!” Michael retorted. 

“What could possibly make you think that to be at all true?” another Sontaran added. 

“Because they have me,” the Doctor informed, “and that’s all they need.” 

“But…it’s the 10th Doctor.” Katherine stated. 

“What?” Michelle said.

“But he regenerated.” Renee noted. 

“WHAT!” Michelle repeated. 

“This must be before his regeneration.” Katherine added. 

What.” Michelle repeated again, looking like she was going to pass out. 

“She okay?” The Doctor whispered in Katherine’s ear. 

“Yeah,” she replied, “she just needs a second to realize that she’s not dreaming.” 

Renee elbowed Michelle in the side to shake her out of shock. Meanwhile, the Doctor was urging Olga, Michael, Christine, Aaron, Renee, Katherine, and Michelle into the TARDIS. 

“WOAH!” Olga exclaimed. 

“IT’S…” Christine started. 

“Bigger on the inside.” the Doctor, Katherine, Michelle, and Renee finished. They started laughing as Katherine hugged the Doctor. Aaron looked annoyed as the Doctor spun her around. 

“I was going to jump in sooner but you were handling it so well, I was impressed.” the Doctor said, “then i figured that I should probably help out before the Sontarans start killing people. 

“Did you really think we were doing a good job?” Michelle asked, finally able to speak. 

“So you CAN talk.” the Doctor smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m good now.” 

“Fantastic, because we’ve got a lot of work to do.” he explained as he told them his plan to sneak up on the Sontarans. 

“Do you really think that will work?” Aaron asked. 

“He’s the Doctor! Of course it will work!” Katherine assured, holding Aaron’s hand. 

“It better, because the Sontarans are on every continent already.” Christine said while looking at the monitor. 

“Let’s get working!” The Doctor yelled as he headed towards the TARDIS door, “Allon-sy!” 

Katherine, Michelle, and Renee giggled as they ran behind him, while Aaron and Michael followed close behind. Christine and Olga stayed on the TARDIS to do the jobs that the Doctor gave them to do. 

“So, what exactly is a TARDIS?” Aaron inquired. 

“Time And Relative Dimension In Space.” Katherine said confidently. 

“And that means?”

“It travels in time and space.” 

“So, that’s why we’re not in the hospital anymore?”   
“Exactly, you’re starting to catch on!” 

“Is this…”

“The Sontaran’s ship.” The Doctor interrupted. 

“Oh my dead God!” Renee exclaimed, “We’re in space!” 

Katherine squealed quietly as she pulled her camera out of her pocket to take pictures of the Earth below. 

“Katherine would have her camera on her right now.” Michelle laughed.

The Doctor stood aside for a moment, watching them get excited about the universe outside. “Alright, we need to keep moving.” 

“Time to run?” Michelle hinted

“Oh yes!” The Doctor said as they ran down the hallway. 

“There’s a door!”

“Is there a switch on the side?”   
“Yeah, there is, but we need three fingers.” 

“You’ve got three fingers.” 

“Oh yeah,” Michelle sighed as she formed her hand to fit the switch. The door opened, they all ran through, and right into the main room of the ship. 

“An intruder!” a Sontaran declared. 

“An intruder? How’d he get in? In-truder window?” the Doctor joked. 

Katherine, Michelle, and Renee laughed, Aaron leaned over and said, “How is that funny?” 

“Cause he’s the Doctor,” Katherine explained, “and it’s a joke from the show.” 

“Oh, okay.” he mumbled. 

Meanwhile, The Doctor was going off on one of his famous rants, Michelle and Renee were listening closely to his every word, Aaron and Michael were taking in everything around them, and Katherine was staring out the window into space. 

“You okay Katherine?” Michael asked, standing behind her. 

“Yeah, just taking it all in while the Doctor rambles for a while.” she replied. 

“He does this a lot, doesn’t he?” 

“Yeah, it’s kinda his thing...that and saving the entire human race.” 

“Well that’s good for us, we need some saving right now.” 

“Yeah we do.” 

“Michael! Katherine! Come here!” Aaron instructed. 

Michael walked back over to where Aaron was standing, but Katherine stayed and looked out the window one last time before starting to make her way across the room. Suddenly, someone grabbed Katherine from behind. She tried to scream but there was a hand over her mouth. She tried to fight her way free, but she was being dragged around a corner. Katherine finally managed to escape by elbowing her kidnapper in the stomach. 

“Owwww!” the kidnapper yelped as he grabbed his stomach. 

Katherine turned around to see her friend Ismail. “ISMAIL?” she yelled. 

“Shhhhh!” Ismail replied. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she threw her arms around him. 

“One of those potato things took me and brought me here. I was in a cell, but I escaped.” 

“Three-finger keypad?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” 

“We used one to get in here.” 

“We?” 

“Aaron, Michael, Renee, Michelle, the Doctor, and I.”

“Who’s the Doctor?”

“The time-lord who’s gonna save our lives and the lives of the six billion people on the Earth below.” 

“Okay then.” 

“Well, well, well, look what we’ve got here. Two little kiddies who got away from the Doctor’s watchful eye.” the Master said as he appeared behind them. 

“Not quite.” the Doctor said, walking around the corner. 

“Woah…”Ismail whispered, “is it just me or does…”

“The Master look kinda like you? Yeah.” Katherine said. 

“Weird.” 

“Yeah.”

“If you two are finished?” the Master stated impatiently. 

“Sorry.” Katherine replied as she grabbed Ismail and pulled him out of the way.

“No, wait. Is that the guy who’s behind all of this?” Ismail asked about the Master. 

“Yeah, but don’t interfere, he’s really powerful.” Katherine stated. 

“No, someone needs to stand up to him.” Ismail replied as Aaron, Michael, Renee, and Michelle walked up. 

“When did Ismail get here?” Renee questioned. 

“Not important,” Katherine interrupted, “he wants to try and stop the Master on his own.” 

“So let him try.” Michael suggested. 

“He’ll get killed!” Katherine yelled. 

“The Doctor won’t let that happen!” Michelle shouted. 

“Really? What about all of those people who died? Alonso, Astrid, the Van Hoffs, Bannakaffalatta, Rory...TWICE!!! They all died...we can’t let Ismail die too! We’ve already lost too many people today.” she screamed. 

“To be fair…all of that hasn’t happened yet.” Renee whispered. 

“Wait...what? What do you mean that you already lost too many people today?” Ismail asked. 

“Jeff, Kevin, Helga, and Shawn are all dead.” Aaron explained as Katherine started to cry. 

“WHAT?!” Ismail exclaimed. 

“Long story we’ll explain later.” Michael said. 

“Okay, who made Katherine cry again?” The Doctor asked, pulling her into a hug. 

“Everyone...kinda...but it wasn’t entirely their fault.” Ismail explained. 

“Good, now we need a new plan.” 

“Why? What happened to our old plan?” Michelle asked. 

“It uh...fell apart.” 

“Great! So now I can just step in and stop him myself.” exclaimed Ismail, as he started to walk towards the Master. 

“NO!” Katherine yelled as she hugged Ismail from behind, “You can’t go!” 

“Let him go,” the Doctor said, “give him a chance to try.” 

She started to cry as she turned Ismail around to hug him properly, “I swear, if you die, I’m gonna kill you.” 

He laughed and hugged her back, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” 

They watched him walk around the corner before they started following him.

“So, what do we do now?” Aaron asked. 

“Now...we wait to put part 2 of my plan into action.” the Doctor said. 

“Wait...this was all part of your plan?!?” Katherine exclaimed. 

“Well, it’s close enough to still work.” 

“But...how can you send him into danger like that all on his own.” 

“Katherine, trust me. Everything will be okay, I promise.” 

“It better be, it’s been a rough day and I refuse to lose anyone else. Got it?!” She said sternly, grabbing the Doctor by his tie and pulling him closer so she could glare at him better.

“Got it. Now, Allon-sy!” 

“Wait! We still don’t know the plan!” Michelle declared. 

“Oh...right.” The Doctor acknowledged. “The plan is…” 

  
  


Meanwhile, Ismail was trying to sneak back into the main room of the Sontaran ship without getting caught. 

“I see you face battle open-skin, Commander Staal, Sir. Might I share that honor?” one of the Sontarans stated. 

“You may.” General Staal replied. 

“Thank you.” the other Sontaran answered while removing his helmet. 

“How do they tell each other apart?” Ismail whispered to himself. 

“We say the same of humans.” General Staal said, turning to see Ismail standing against the wall. 

“Oops.” Ismail mumbled. 

“Oops, indeed.” The Master commented. 

“So...THAT’S your plan?” Katherine exclaimed. “Do you really think that’s gonna work?” 

“Of course it will, Katherine!” Michelle encouraged, “he’s the Doctor!” 

“And what if it doesn’t?”

“Then we’ll figure it out,” Michael replied, “just like we always do.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

“Okay, let’s go.” 

They started to follow Ismail when they heard fighting from the next room. 

“Did you really think that you could stop me?!?” the Master said. 

“You don’t seem very powerful to me!” Ismail replied. 

“Underestimating my power will end in your failure.”   
“Underestimating my power will end with…” Ismail said as he threw a smoke bomb, that he had hidden in his pocket. 

It distracted the Master long enough for them to escape. As Aaron, Michael, Renee, Michelle, and Katherine ran towards the TARDIS, but Katherine noticed that Ismail was running in an entirely different direction. 

“Ismail, what are you doing? The TARDIS is this way.” 

“I have a plan of my own, you guys get to that ship-thing and be ready in case my plan fails.” 

Katherine ran over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, “I don’t know what your plan is, but knowing you, it’s gonna be great.” she said as she squeezed his shoulder and turned back to the rest of the group.

“Thanks Katherine” Ismail replied as he ran off to the armory. He found it being guarded by two Sontarans. Thinking on his feet, he yelled, “hey potato heads, spuds up!” and threw another smoke bomb at them. While they were distracted, Ismail snuck up behind them and hit them on the back of their necks, which knocked them out. He opened the door and grabbed two guns. One he put in the back of his pants, the other he held in front of him as he walked back out of the armory. 

“Space gun, check. Now back to the over confident alien sass master.” he thought to himself as he made his way back to the main room of the ship. 

Meanwhile on the TARDIS...everyone was crowded around a small screen, watching Ismail put his plan into action. Everyone, except Katherine and the Doctor. They were too busy wandering around the ship and telling each other stories from their pasts. 

“You’ve led quite the exciting life, especially for a human.” the Doctor said, while turning down the hallway that led to the closet. “Many of the things you’ve experienced are strange, even for an alien like myself.” 

“I know,” Katherine whispered sadly, “so much has happened, especially the past few days.” 

“I’m sorry about your friends; Kevin, Helga, Shawn, and Jeff. Nobody should have to watch their friends die.” 

“Thank you,” she sighed, “I just wish there was a way to turn back time.” 

The Doctor stopped, looking at her, and arched his eyebrows questioningly. 

“Don’t give me that look, I know we’re on a time machine, you dope.” she rolled her eyes, “I also know that going back in our own timeline could have catastrophic consequences. I’m not an idiot.” 

“Normally that would be the case, yes.” the Doctor mentioned as he reached for the closet door, “However, your specific timeline has already been altered and therefore, going back to save your friends would actually correct the changes that were made in the first place.” 

“WHAT?!?” she screamed as the Doctor opened the door to the closet.    
  
Back on the Sontaran ship…

Ismail made his way back to the main room of the ship to challenge the Master to a battle of wits. He was about to walk into the room when he heard the Master talking. 

“Scared off the Doctor and his humans without even lifting a finger.” he laughed confidently, “How pathetic...nobody can defeat me.” 

“You sure about that?” Ismail asked as he walked into the room. “You seem awfully confident for someone who has others do all of his work for him.” 

“Human scum! You should have retreated with the other foolish humans.” A sontaran laughed. 

“And let this guy have all the fun?” Ismail asked, pointing at the Master, “Why would I do that?” 

“Instead...you will die.” The Master laughed maniacally. 

Ismail mimicked his laughter as he responded, “not today! Today I challenge you to a battle of wits.” 

“Challenge accepted, however your gun says otherwise.” 

“Part of the challenge will be surrendering our weapons as this battle will only be fought with words and wits!” Ismail declared, as he lowered his gun. 

The Master agreed to his terms and placed his weapon on a nearby table. Ismail did the same with the gun in his hand. 

“How do you propose we begin? As you are the challenger?” The Master asked. 

“First, all the Sontarans have to leave the room, this is just between us.” 

“Agreed.” The Master replied while he waved for the Sontarans to leave. 

“Second,” Ismail paused as the rest of the Sontarans left, “we… will…” he said, watching the door close behind them, “watch you give up!” He pulled out the second gun from behind his back and shot the Master through the chest, waited for him to start regenerating, then shot him in the head. “Well that was easier than I thought it would be.” he laughed. 

The door flung open as the Sontarans rushed back in.   
“I defeated your leader, become my followers or perish alongside him.” Ismail said confidently as he stood over the Master’s body.

Slowly, each Sontaran lowered their weapon and vowed to follow Ismail’s command.

“Excellent,” he sighed, “Guys! If you can hear me, it’s safe to come out!” Ismail yelled hoping everyone on the TARDIS could hear him. 

  
On the TARDIS… 

Michelle, Renee, Aaron, Olga, Christine, and Michael were asleep in various places around the console room. Katherine and the Doctor walked back into the room when they heard Ismail yell. 

“Awww, look at them all fast asleep.” the Doctor sighed. 

“Yeah, kidnapping, rescues, zombies, chemistry, deaths, and alien attacks will do that to you.” Katherine laughed, “Guys, wake up!” 

Everyone jumped up at her yelling. 

“What happened?!?” Aaron shouted. 

“You fell asleep.” 

“I know that. I meant what happened with Ismail.” 

“He probably defeated the Master with deadpan humor and a football tackle.” Michelle laughed from the corner. 

“Pretty much, except he used a space gun instead of a football tackle.” Katherine giggled. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Michael exclaimed, “Let’s go!” 

The group ran out of the TARDIS and found Ismail telling all of the Sontarans to get back to their stations. 

“You did it!” Katherine cheered as she hugged Ismail. 

“Yeah, I’m their leader now,” he responded. 

“That’s crazy. What are you going to do now?” 

“Probably go have some space adventures and stuff.” 

“That’s awesome! Bring me back some souvenirs?” 

“Absolutely!” Ismail said as he hugged everyone goodbye before they got back on the TARDIS. 

“Bye Ismail!” Katherine yelled, “have fun in your own spinoff! 

“I will! Have fun bringing everyone back from the dead! He yelled back as the TARDIS disappeared. 


	10. We're Going Back In Time

Katherine sighed as she closed the TARDIS door. She knew that if they did everything perfectly, they could bring Jeff, Kevin, Helga, and Shawn back from the dead. Plan in mind, she turned around to face her friends. 

“Katherine, why do you look like you’re planning something?” Michelle asked. 

“Because I am.” Katherine replied. 

“What?” everyone asked. 

“Why? I thought we were done now” Olga complained.

“Do you want to tell them or should I?” Katherine asked the Doctor. 

“Oh, this is all you.” he smiled, “this is your moment.” 

“What’s going on?” Aaron questioned. 

“We’re going back.” 

“Back where?” 

“Back in tiiiiiime” Katherine sang before continuing, “...to save everyone.” 

“But we can’t…” Renee stated, “We can’t go back in our own timeline.” 

Katherine smiled, “Turns out...the Master already messed with our timeline.” 

“What?!?” Everyone shouted. 

“How?” Michael asked. 

“You know how Helga cut his hand on that glass in the school attic?” Katherine asked. 

“Yeah?” Olga replied. 

“And how none of us could figure out how those chemicals got there, because the school never used them?” 

“Yeeeaaahhh…” Christine said, very confused.

“AND how there was one part that we were never able to identify…” 

“Yeeeeaaaahhhh…” they all replied, super confused. 

“Do you guys really not know where I’m going with this?” 

Everyone stared at her, confused beyond belief. 

“Oh my God, y’all are so slow today...The Master planted a zombie virus gene on the glass with other chemicals, to force us to kill our friends because he knew that he could never beat us all together! Geez!” Katherine exclaimed. 

“OOOHHH!” The group replied, finally caught up. 

“So, because he did that…” Michelle started. 

“We can go back and fix it!” Renee finished. 

“Exactly!” Katherine said. 

“So...what’s your plan?” Aaron asked. 

“Well…” Katherine began to explain her plan as the Doctor flew the TARDIS back to thirty minutes before they found Helga and the others in the attic, but after the Master had left. Her plan was fairly simple. She and Aaron would sneak into the school and up to the attic without running into their past selves. In the attic, Aaron would stand watch while Katherine switched the zombie virus glass with non-toxic, chemical covered glass. Then they would sneak back out to the TARDIS and return to their time. 

“Are you sure we can’t just park the TARDIS in the attic?” Michael asked. 

“Yes, our past selves would hear the TARDIS noise and freak out.” Michelle explained. 

“Oh right.” Michael sighed. 

“And why replace the glass? What’s the point?” Renee asked.

“Because we still need to end up at the hospital.” Katherine replied. 

Katherine and Aaron got everything they needed; thick gloves, a container, and the new glass in a plastic bag. They put the stuff in her backpack and headed out towards the school, leaving everyone else in the TARDIS. 

“Hey Katherine?” Aaron asked. 

“Yeah?” she replied. 

“Are you sure this will work?”

“Of course!” 

“Okay, cool.” he sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just worried. If this doesn’t work…” he paused, tearing up. 

“You won’t be able to save Shawn?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Hey,” Katherine took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. “This WILL work. I promise.” 

Aaron sighed with relief, “Thanks, you always know what to say.” They started walking again. 

“Duh, that’s because I love you.” Katherine said.

“I love you too.” Aaron smiled.

She let out a content sigh and they kissed. 

“We should probably focus on the mission.” Katherine laughed. 

They moved quickly through the school and made their way up to the attic. Mrs. X had already gone up there and left, so they were able to sneak in. Katherine avoided being seen by the people being held hostage and switched the zombie virus glass with the new glass. 

“They’re coming!” Aaron whispered as he pulled her behind an old piece of set from a past musical. 

They waited as they heard the conversation that they had only a few hours earlier. 

> _ “Where’s the light switch?” Jeff yelled from the top of the stairs.  _
> 
> _ “How am I supposed to know? I’ve never been up here before!” Katherine yelled back.  _
> 
> _ “Found it!” Christine shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  _
> 
> _ She turned the lights on and Katherine screamed, “HOLY SHIT IT’S A BUUUG!!!” when she saw the giant bug by her hand.  _
> 
> _ “Can we hurry please?” Renee whined. _
> 
> _ “Yeah, can we? There are hostile icky bugs up here!” Michelle said.  _
> 
> _ “Stop whining! We haven’t even started looking yet!” Michael stated, “Let’s split up!”  _
> 
> _ They divided up into pairs to search the attic. After 10 minutes of looking through years of storage, Katherine heard a muffled noise coming from behind a stack of furniture.  _
> 
> _ “Guys I found something!” Katherine shouted as she started moving furniture out of the way.  _
> 
> _ “Everyone ran over and started pulling away furniture.  _
> 
> _ “AARON!” Katherine screamed when she saw him. She ran over and threw her arms around him. “You’re alive!”  _
> 
> _ He couldn’t move because his hands and feet were tied up and he had duct-tape over his mouth. Katherine untied him and pulled the duct-tape of his mouth, he pulled her into his arms and whispered, “I knew you’d find me.”  _

They watched as Helga tripped and cut his hand on the zombie virus free glass that Katherine had planted and the group left the attic. Katherine and Aaron waited about ten minutes before sneaking back out to the TARDIS. 

“We did it!” Katherine exclaimed as they walked through the doors. 

Everyone cheered and they returned to their correct time. When they landed, they stepped out of the TARDIS to find Helga, Kevin, Shawn, and Jeff staring at them. 

“What the?!?” Helga shouted as they stepped out. 

“Helga!” Olga yelled as he tackled him with a hug. 

“Shawn!” Aaron shouted as he hugged his brother. 

“Jeff!” Katherine cried as she wrapped him in a huge bear hug.

“Kevin!” Michael, Christine, Michelle, and Renee yelled as they hugged him. 

“Um...hi?” Jeff said, “why are you acting so weird? We just went to the bathroom.” 

“Because you were dead, but we fixed it.” Katherine cried. 

“Wait...what?” Shawn asked. 

Katherine told them the whole story right up until that moment. 

“That’s crazy!” Kevin exclaimed, “but I’m glad you went back and saved us!” 

“You knocked my head off with a BASEBALL BAT?!?!?” Jeff yelled. 

Katherine laughed and hugged him again. “So, what happened in your timeline?” 

“Basically the same thing, but we were watching a movie instead of turning into zombies and had to come to the hospital because Helga’s hand really hurt and wouldn’t stop bleeding. He got stitches just before the Master showed up.” Kevin explained. 

“And now everything is back to normal!” she smiled as she hugged Kevin. 

They exchanged numbers with the Doctor incase of emergencies and all went home to get some much needed sleep. The weekend went by with nothing exciting happening, because they were all too tired to leave their houses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now, if anyone wants me to write more, just let me know


End file.
